¿Princesa o Pirata?
by Hiikari no TsuKii
Summary: Los mugiwara llegan a una nueva isla donde descubren que Nami es una princesa... ¿Que elegirá ella? ¿Irse con sus amigos o quedarse con su familia?
1. Una Nueva Isla

**.:+1+:.**

**.:+Una Nueva Isla+:.**

_Era el escenario mas horrible para una persona como ella, una niña como esa no merecía estar en un campo de batalla, simplemente no lo merecía._

_Una joven de ojos castaños y piel tan blanca como la nieve caminaba con una bebe en brazos mientras observaba los cuerpos sin vida de todos los marines que habían peleado en esa batalla._

_Estaba muy herida y cansada, sabía que en cualquier momento no podría continuar. Se sentó al lado de unos escombros con la niña aun en brazos, se sintió mareada, su vista se nublo y entonces..._

—_Lo siento Akemi, tu madre no a sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte._

Se despertó de pronto. El sudor corría por su frente, era la tercera vez que tenia ese sueño tan extraño, sin embargo, mas extraño aun era que siempre tenia que despertarse justo en ese momento, no había podido saber que había pasado después.

Se levanto de la cama y acomodo levemente sus cabellos de color naranja, se volvió para ver el reloj que había en la pared que marcaba las 10:30 AM

¿Como era posible que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo? Ella era de las que siempre se levantaban temprano, pero ese día había sido diferente.

Se quito el pijama y se puso una falda azul cielo con una blusa del mismo color.

Camino hacia la cubierta del barco, donde ya deberían de estar sus amigos. Abrió la puerta y la brillante luz del sol alumbro su mirada castaña.

—Nami, se te pegaron las cobijas—dijo Robin.

—Si...veo que hoy fui la ultima en levantarme—dijo mientras observaba a todos su amigos.

—! Eh chicos!—tercio una voz—miren enfrente, una isla. —Anuncio Zoro.

—Genial, estaba comenzando a aburrirme yohohoho—dijo Brook.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí unos días? Tengo que buscar alguna planta medicinal—dijo Chopper.

—Si... Y yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la comida—Argumento Sanji.

—Quedémonos unos días—propuso Franky.

—No sabia que hubiera una isla por aquí—dijo Nami mientras observaba como se aproximaban hacia la isla...

—Anda Luffy—pidió Usopp—quedémonos un tiempo.

—No lo se...algo no me gusta de esta isla...pero bueno, supongo que no ara mal quedarnos por un tiempo.

Después de varios minutos de navegar por fin llegaron a la isla. Desembarcaron en la hermosa playa que estaba enfrente de un bosque.

Chopper decidió ir al bosque acompañado por Brook para buscar las plantas medicinales que necesitaba. Zoro se quedo en el barco argumentado que lo "cuidaría" pero todos sabían que se quedaría dormido en menos de diez minutos. Los demás miembros de la tripulacion decidieron ir a explorar la isla.

Atravesaron el bosque en menos de una hora ya que no era tan espeso como parecía. Siguieron caminando y encontraron un pueblo.

Las casas eran pequeñas y la mayoría de ellas estaban pintadas de color blanco y tenían lindos jardines adornados con diferentes clases y colores de flores.

—Creo que iré a buscar alguna tienda para comprar la comida—dijo Sanji mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Iré contigo—dijo Luffy.

—Bueno, solo no te comas nada de lo que compre. —dijo mientras se apartaban de los demás.

—Oye Nami ¿No quiere que vayamos de compras?—pregunto Robin.

Nami no le respondió, parecía estar muy distraída observando algo. Robin llevo su mirada hacia donde se dirigía la de su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Un hermoso castillo color blanco que estaba muy cerca de una montaña, casi al final del pequeño pueblo.

—Es hermoso—dijo la pelinegra.

—Si. No puedo imaginar la buena vida que tiene la gente que vive en ese lugar. Buena ropa, dinero...lo tienen todo, quisiera vivir en un lugar así.

— ¿Porque lo dices? ¿No eres feliz viajando con nosotros?

—Claro que lo soy—le respondió casi al instante—Es solo que...no hubiera sufrido tanto de niña si hubiera tenido una vida como esa.

—Ya no pienses en eso. Bueno ¿Entonces que? ¿Vamos de compras o no?

—Claro— respondió contenta la peli naranja.

Usopp y Franky decidieron conocer la isla por su lado, ya que les parecía muy aburrido ir de tienda en tienda buscando ropa, así que Nami y Robin tuvieron que ir solas.

Recorrieron una buena parte del pueblo buscando y midiéndose ropa, o mas bien Nami era la que hacia eso, ya que Robin solo se dedicaba a hacerle compañía, a decir verdad a la pelinegra no le emocionaban mucho las compras, pero últimamente había visto a Nami un poco pensativa, parecía estar preocupada por algo, y distraerla con las compras le había parecido una buena idea para que lo que fuera que la estuviera intrigando se le olvidara por un momento.

Después de visitar varias tiendas de ropa Nami acompaño a Robin a una librería. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando una mujer con una capucha azul oscuro salió apresuradamente del lugar y choco con Nami, ambas cayeron al piso.

—Lo siento mucho querida, a sido mi culpa—dijo la mujer mientras se acomodaba la capucha que se le había caído, dejando ver una bonita piel blanca y unos cabellos color naranja. — ¿Estas bien?—pregunto mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

—Si…gracias—dijo la chica mientras se sacudía la ropa.

—Debo irme, mil disculpas—dijo para después alejarse rápidamente del lugar.


	2. ¿Pelea?

**.:+2+:.**

**.:+Pelea+:.**

Se sacudió la ropa con las manos, ya que la tierra la había ensuciado un poco. Robin y Nami siguieron visitando tiendas, pasaron por una joyería y las demás fueron tiendas de ropa. Recorrieron las pequeñas calles del pueblecito, al parecer era muy tranquilo, todas las personas parecían vivir en total calma, pero la verdad a Nami no le resultaba del todo agradable, no porque fuera feo o cosas así, pero se sentía rara estando ahí.

—Nami ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco...preocupada. — Pregunto Robin con curiosidad.

—Si, bueno, no estoy preocupada...Es solo que...Me siento rara estando aquí.

— ¿Rara? ¿En que forma?

—Vas a decir que estoy loca...pero siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes. —Le contesto mientras revisaba cada detalle de la decoración exterior de las pequeñas casas.

Continuaron paseando por el pueblo, estaban decididas a regresar al barco, pero antes de irse decidieron comer algo antes de irse, las dos estaban hambrientas. Caminaron por las calles y se dieron cuenta de que todas las tiendas tenían el mismo nombre ''Akemi'' ¿Porque todos se llamaban de la misma manera? Nami Estaba enterada de que ese era el nombre de la isla, pero la verdad se les hacia un poco extraño que todos se llamaran de la misma forma.

Finalmente encontraron un pequeño restaurante en el que vendían mariscos. A Robin le pareció perfecto comer allí. Entraron y una muchacha las encamino hasta una mesa pequeña que estaba decorada con un precioso mantel blanco que tenia dibujos bordados.

Ya estaba sentada cada una en sus respectivas sillas cuando se les acerco un muchacho alto de cabello negro y piel muy blanca.

—Buenas tardes señoritas—Las saludo cortésmente—Mi nombre es Eisuke y seré su mesero esta tarde—Dijo mientras les entregaba el menú—Llámenme cuando estén listas para ordenar—Dijo para después alejarse un poco.

Robin y Nami examinaron el menú y después de unos cuantos minutos Robin le hizo la seña al mesero, este se acercó.

— ¿Que van a ordenar?—Pregunto mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

—Yo quiero...filete de pescado—Pidió Robin.

—Excelente ¿Y usted señorita?—Se dirigió a Nami.

—Yo...Tráigame solo una ensalada—Le pedí. La verdad no se me antojaba nada de lo que había en el menú.

Robin y Nami platicaron un rato, y después de unos cuantos minutos trajeron la comida.

—Aquí están sus pedidos—Nos dijo mientras ponía los platos en la mesa—Si se les ofrece cualquier otra cosa háganmelo saber—Dijo para después retirarse.

Las dos chicas le dieron las gracias y luego de eso empezaron a comer. Después de que la peli naranja se termino la ensalada, se comió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que se le había antojado. Después de terminar su postre, el mesero se acerco para recoger los platos y fue entonces cuando se decidió a preguntar una duda que tenia desde hacia rato.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo mas señoritas?—pregunto cortésmente.

—No... ¿Usted lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?—Pregunte Nami con curiosidad.

—Si ¿A que se debe la pregunta?—Pregunto con interés.

—Es que... quiero saber porque todas las tiendas tienen el mismo nombre... ¿Podría explicármelo usted?

—Si...Es por la hija del rey y la reina—respondió con calma.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Hace unos años el rey y la reina hicieron un viaje para visitar a una amiga que estaba muy enferma, se estuvieron en el pueblo alrededor de unas dos semanas, y cuando iban a volver estallo una terrible guerra. El rey y la reina sobrevivieron y también algunas personas, pero tuvieron que separarse. En ese entonces tenían una niña como de unos tres meses, la reina tenia a la niña en brazos, pero se desmayo y cuando despertó la bebe ya no estaba, nunca la encontraron, tienen su nombre en honor a ella, ya que…probablemente este muerta—.Les conto.

Después de que les explico lo que había pasado pagaron la comida y decidieron regresar al barco. Nami siguió pensando en la historia que le había contado el mesero, pero varios minutos después se dio cuenta de que nada tenia que ver con ella y no tenía porque angustiarse.

Las dos amigas llegaron al barco y aun no había regresado nadie, solo se encontraba Zoro, que estaba dormido como era su costumbre. Robin se sentó en una de las sillas de la cubierta y dispuso a leer uno de sus libros, mientras que Nami se fue a su habitación para descansar un rato, dejo todo lo que había comprado en el suelo y después se recostó en la cama, estaba aburrida y no sabia que hacer para que eso cambiara, así que se decidió a hacer lo que mas le gustaba…dibujar mapas. Camino hacia el escritorio, comenzó a buscar en los cajones, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, seguramente ya se le habían acabado todos los pergaminos en los que dibujaba sus mapas.

Enojada por no encontrar nada, salió de su habitación rápidamente y camino hacia la cubierta, donde Robin continuaba leyendo su libro, estaba a punto de bajar del barco cuando una voz la hizo detenerse.

— ¿A dónde vas Nami?—quiso saber Robin.

—Al pueblo, tengo que comprar algo.

—Pero si venimos de allí ¿Se te olvido algo?

—No exactamente, no sabia que ya no tenia nada en donde dibujar—Le respondió.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces—me contesto.

Salió del barco para después dirigirse hacia el pueblo, recorría las calles en busca de alguna tienda donde pudiera encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero no encontraba alguna que le fuera útil, y no acordarse de las tiendas que ya había visitado antes, tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

Paso por una tienda de ropa en la que ya había comprado antes, continuo caminando cuando y encontró una librería donde tenían anunciado un libro de cartografía, a la peli naranja le intereso el tema, así que decidió entrar para comprarlo. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraba una muchacha con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—pregunto amablemente la mujer.

—Si…quiero el libro que esta anunciado afuera—le contesto de la misma manera.

—Ah, tienes suerte, es el ultimo que queda—dijo mientras lo sacaba de una caja que estaba en el suelo.

Después de que se lo entrego se apresure a pagárselo y después le dio las gracias. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio otro libro que le llamo la atención, camino a donde estaba y comenzó a hojearlo, ya se había decido a comprarlo cuando de repente unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Porque lo vendiste?—Grito una voz de mujer con tono enojado.

—Señorita…lo lamento en verdad…otra chica lo compro—escuche que dijo, se acerco a donde estaban las dos muchachas discutiendo.

— ¡Dime quien lo compro!—exigió saber la chica con cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Miro a Nami por unos momentos y después a la otra muchacha, parecía no querer decirle lo que la chica quería saber.

—Ella—respondió al fin mientras miraba a la peli naranja.

—Tu… ¡DAME ESE LIBRO!— grito para después lanzarse sobre ella y jalarle el cabello.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?—quiso saber Nami mientras también le jalaba el cabello.

— ¡Es mio!—grito la otra chica muy enojada.

— ¡Basta Yuzuki!—tercio una voz mientras jalaba a la chica rubia, una acción que no había sido fácil de lograr.

Nami recogió el libro del suelo, ya que se le había caído de las manos, se levanto del piso y observo a una mujer con piel blanca y cabellos color naranja que sostenía a la chica con cabello rubio, la cual luchaba por soltarse de su agarre. La rubia no le parecía familiar, pero estaba segura de que ya había visto antes a la peli naranja, si mal no recordaba, era con la que se había tropezado horas atrás.


	3. El Dije

**.:+3+:.**

**.:+El Dije+:.**

Nami recogió el libro del suelo, ya que se le había caído de las manos, se levanto del piso y observo a una mujer con piel blanca y cabellos color naranja que sostenía a la chica con cabello rubio, la cual luchaba por soltarse de su agarre. La rubia no le parecía familiar, pero estaba segura de que ya había visto antes a la peli naranja, si mal no recordaba, era con la que se había tropezado horas atrás.

—Oye estúpida—dijo muy enojada— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—pregunto mientras se aproximaba a la chica con cabello rubio.

—Por favor, no peleen—dijo la mujer peli naranja—lamento mucho el mal rato que te hizo pasar Yuzuki, te pido disculpas en nombre de ella—dijo mientras se ponía en medio de las dos chicas.

—Señora su disculpa no me quita las ganas de arrancarle el cabello a esta tipa.

—Pero que irrespetuosa eres ¿sabes que podrían arrestarte por hablarle así a la reina?—Intervino la otra chica.

—Lo mejor es que me valla—dijo para después marcharse.

Nami camino rumbo al barco, estaba bastante enojada, pero la sincera disculpa que le había ofrecido la mujer la ayudaba a calmarse un poco, por lo menos ella se había tomado esa molestia, algo que seguramente hubiera sido imposible para la otra chica, aunque había algo que no terminaba de entender, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de la nobleza fuera tan mal educada? Bueno, eso la verdad no le importaba mucho. La pali naranja siguió su camino hasta que después de algunos minutos después llego al barco, donde ya estaban todos sus nakamas.

—Nami ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?—pregunto Franky mientras se esforzaba por reprimir una sonrisa.

—Nada interesante, lo hizo el…el aire—mintió.

—Que extraño, pero supongo que esas cosas pasan.

—Si—Le respondió para después marcharse a su habitación.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto sin decir nada, aun seguía enojada y a veces sin querer se desquitaba con personas que no tenían la culpa, así que decidió quedarse en su habitación hasta que se le pasara un poco el coraje. Entro, cerro la puerta y se tiro en la cama.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared y se percato de que marcaba las 8:05 PM. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al peinador, tomo el cepillo y se dispuso a arreglar un poco su desordenado cabello. Observo su reflejo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en ella, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes?

Salió de su habitación corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no dejaba de preguntarse donde lo había dejado.

—Maldita sea, tengo que encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué tienes que encontrar Nami?—Pregunto Luffy con curiosidad.

—Mi dije de corazón, el que siempre llevo puesto. —contesto.

— ¿Siempre lo traes? Pues yo nunca lo e visto— dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

—Eso no es novedad Luffy, tu nunca te fijas en nada—le dijo de manera despreocupada.

— ¿Y si lo perdiste que importa? Cómprate otro, después de todo, eres la que más dinero tiene de todos nosotros.

— ¡No entiendes!—exclamo—Ese dije es especial para mi, es lo único que tengo de mis verdaderos padres, Nojiko me dijo que lo tengo desde bebe.

— ¿Tus verdaderos padres?—pregunto con cierta confusión.

—Mmm…es que tu no sabes nada de mi Luffy—Suspiro—Me había olvidado de que no quisiste escuchar a Nojiko cuando les conto todo mi pasado.

—A pues es que no me importaba nada de lo que hubieras echo antes.

— ¿Y sigue sin importarte?—Pregunto con interés la peli naranja.

—Si, no importa lo que haya pasado, yo te voy a querer igual—Dijo para después componer una gran sonrisa.

—Luffy…

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada, mejor me voy, tengo que ir a ver si todavía puedo encontrar mi dije.

—Nee, pero ya esta oscuro, ¿Por qué no mejor lo buscas mañana?

—Creo que tienes razón, regresare a mi habitación. —dijo para después comenzar a caminar.

La peli naranja entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Había tenido ese dije con ella desde que tenia memoria, y ahora lo había perdido, no podía evitar ponerse triste por eso, Bellemere había sido la mejor madre para ella, y Nojiko la mejor de las hermanas, pero aun así, ella deseaba con todo su corazón conocer a las personas que tenían la misma sangre en las venas que ella.

En otro lugar lejos del Thousand Sunny, una chica con cabello rubio estaba recostada en su cama observando una pequeña joya de oro que tenía forma de corazón, sabia muy bien a quien le pertenecía, pero no tenia planeado devolvérsela. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la obligo a salir de sus pensamientos.

—Yuzuki ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto una voz desde el exterior de la habitación.

—Claro, adelante—contesto la chica mientras se apresuraba a esconder el dije debajo de la sabana.

La mujer con cabello color naranja entro a la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yuzuki

—Solo vine a ver si te sientes bien, no has salido de este cuarto desde que llegamos de pueblo.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco aburrida.

—Que te parece si te pones a ordenar un poco la cama, mira esta sabana, esta casi calleándose—dijo mientras la jalaba.

— ¡No! Déjala como esta.

El hermoso dije en forma de corazón hizo un ligero ruido al caer al suelo. La peli naranja se sorprendió al verlo, lo levanto con cuidado y lo observo por unos segundos, algo en ese dije le parecía muy familiar.


	4. Encuentro

**.:+4+:.**

**.:+Encuentro+:.**

El hermoso dije en forma de corazón hizo un ligero ruido al caer al suelo. La peli naranja se sorprendió al verlo, lo levanto con cuidado y lo observo por unos segundos, algo en ese dije le parecía muy familiar.

— ¿De donde sacaste esto?—pregunto la peli naranja mientras observaba el dije con atención— ¡respóndeme!

— ¿Qué tiene? Es una cosita sin importancia—Contestó Yuzuki.

—Necesito saber de quien es, para mi sí es importante.

—Bueno… No estoy totalmente segura, pero creo que es de esa chica con la que tuve problemas en la tarde, después de que se fue lo encontré tirado en el suelo, así que lo recogí— explico la rubia.

—Tengo que encontrarla, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas.

— ¿Puedo quedármelo?—pregunto la chica.

—Claro que no, ya le pertenece a alguien. Te comprare uno después si tanto lo quieres, aun que tu ya tienes muchas joyas—dijo la mujer para después salir de la habitación.

Lejos de ahí, todos en el Thousand Sunny se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, a excepción de cierta chica peli naranja que no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de preguntarse que había pasado con su hermoso dije, aun así, tenia que admitir que Luffy tenia razón, tenia mas posibilidades de encontrarlo si lo buscaba con la luz del día.

Se puso el pijama, se recostó en la cama y se tapo con la sabana. Después de unos cuantos minutos la chica consiguió quedarse profundamente dormida.

El canto de lo pajaritos llego a los oídos de la navegante, obligándola a que despertara. Se levanto lentamente de la cama y sustituyo su pijama por una falda y una blusa, ambas del mismo color de su cabello. Se apresuro a salir de su habitación y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco, aun era temprano, no mucho, pero lo era, así que seguramente sus compañeros estarían durmiendo.

Al llegar a la cubierta encontró a Usopp sentado tranquilamente en una silla.

—Usopp ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— le pregunto la peli naranja con curiosidad.

—Hola Nami—saludo— Pues tenia que hacer guardia.

— ¿Guardia?—pregunto confundida— Creí que le tocaba a Zoro.

—Si, pero se quedo dormido como siempre—dijo mientras señalaba a un muchacho con cabello verde que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Cuando no. Bueno, como se, voy a ir al pueblo a buscar algo que perdí ayer, avísale a los demás ¿si?

—Vale, se los diré cuando despierten.

Después de escuchar eso, Nami bajo del barco y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, rogándole al cielo encontrar su dije tirado en algún lugar de la calle. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de estar caminando, llego al lugar donde recordaba haberse peleado con esa chica de cabello rubio. Busco con mucho cuidado en el piso, para ver si lo encontraba, pero no estaba. Camino un poco mas, pero tampoco encontró nada, continuo buscando por varios minutos hasta que decidió darse por vencida. Estaba a punto de regresar con sus amigos cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

—Que bueno que estas aquí—dijo una voz de mujer—Creo que tengo algo que es tuyo. —dijo mientras le mostraba el dije.

Nami se sorprendió mucho al ver que su preciada joya estaba en manos de una desconocida, y que al parecer intentaba devolvérselo, pero… ¿Porque?

—Si—dijo entusiasmada— ¿Cómo es que usted lo tiene?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Mi hija lo recogió ayer, así que decidí devolvértelo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Espera muchacha, te lo daré tan fácilmente. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría platicar contigo… ¿Se podría?

—Claro… Aunque no entiendo el porque—dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar las dos.—¿Qué interés puede tener usted en alguien como yo?

—Ningún motivo en especial—mintió— Es solo que me gusta convivir con las personas de mi pueblo.

—Señora, para empezar yo no soy de aquí. —le respondió Nami.

—Bueno, podemos empezar por ahí ¿De donde eres?

—Del East Blue—le respondió.

—Mmm… El East Blue, mi esposo y yo estuvimos un tiempo ahí.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Nami con curiosidad.

—Buscábamos algo muy preciado que perdimos… Era muy importante para nosotros… Y lo sigue siendo—respondió—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Con esa pregunta comenzaron una larga plática. Recorrieron una gran parte del pueblo mientras hablaban de distintas cosas. Nami ya le había contado sobre Bellemere y Nojiko, incluso sobre Genzo, que era lo más parecido que había tenido a un padre. Le conto también los buenos momento que había pasado en la villa Cocoyashi. Había decidido omitir la parte de Arlong, ya que después de todo era una desconocida, pero después se vio obligada a contarle todo lo sucedido, ya que sin querer le había dicho que era una ladrona.

—Pero… ¿Por qué robabas? Eso no esta bien Nami—la llamo por su nombre como cuando una madre regaña a un hijo.

—Lo se, pero en mi aldea se necesitaba dinero. A demás, robarles a los piratas no es tan…

— ¿LE ROBABAS A PIRATAS?

—Amm… Bueno…

—Nami, eso es muy peligroso, pudieron haberte matado ¿No te daba miedo que te hicieran daño?

—Para nada, hay piratas que son tan tontos… No se necesita mucho para robarles sus tesoros. A demás, siempre tenia en mi mente la razón por la que lo hacia—dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero… ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera?

Nami se quedo callada por unos momentos pero después decidió responderle.

—Libertad.

— ¿Tuya?

—Y de todas las personas de mi villa.

—No comprendo.

Fue entonces cuando Nami comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. La llegada de los Gyojin, la muerte de su madre adoptiva, la llegada de los tritones, el trato que Arlong le había propuesto y lo que Luffy había hecho por ella, incluso le había contado su sueño de hacer un mapa del mundo.

—Ese muchacho debe quererte mucho, mira que ayudar a alguien que lo acaba de traicionar…

—Bueno, es Luffy, ayudaría a cualquier desconocido que lo necesitara.

—Me gustaría conocerlo. Oh, ya es tarde—dijo mientras veía el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto la chica.

—12:30.

—Se me fue muy rápido el tiempo platicando con usted—le confeso Nami.

—Por favor, no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja.

Nami soltó una risita y después asintió.

—Y llámame por mi nombre, ya te eh dicho que me llamo Amaya.

—Esta bien Amaya—respondió la peli naranja.

Nami no sabía la razón, pero sentía que conocía a Amaya de mucho tiempo antes, era como si fuera una gran amiga, aun que tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerla sentía un cariño y una confianza muy especial por ella.

Las dos continuaron caminando por el pueblo durante unos minutos hasta alguien las interrumpió.

— ¡Nami!— escucho que la llamo alguien.

Ella se volvió para ver quien la llamaba o más bien para confirmar, ya que esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Luffy ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Nami mientras veía como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella.

—Nami, tienes que volver al barco conmigo—dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a jalarla. —Es muy importante.

—Oye espera, tengo compañía. —Dijo mientras veía a Amaya. — ¿Te parece si platicamos después?

—Claro.

— ¿Dónde?

—Si quieres aquí, tu pon el día.

—Mmm…creo que estaría bien mañana a esta hora, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí.

—Esta bien

—Bien, adiós. Vámonos entonces Luffy—este la tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarla para después salir corriendo.

Amaya observo como Luffy y Nami se iban alejando, entonces recordó todo lo que la chica le había contado, parecía que todo lo que había sufrido de niña ahora era felicidad, si bien la ponía contenta que las cosas fueran así, no se le podía olvidar tan rápidamente todo por lo que había pasado antes.

—No puedo creer por todo lo que a tenido que pasar mi hija—dijo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.


	5. Una Difícil Decisión

**.:+5+:.**

**.:+Una Difícil Decisión+:.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Amaya y Nami se habían conocido. Casi todos los días salían a comer o pasear por el pueblo, incluso Nami había ido a visitarla algunas veces al castillo, aunque eso no le gustaba del todo, se sentía rara estando en ese lugar, sentía que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, por lo que Nami siempre insistía en no entrar. Las dos se llevaban muy bien y se habían tomado mucho cariño, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Amaya había intentado decirle la verdad a Nami, pero no sabia como hacerlo, tenia miedo de que su hija la rechazara o le hiciera muchas preguntas acerca de su pasado.

Era de noche, Amaya estaba sentada en una de las bancas de un parque que estaba cerca del castillo, traía puesta la misma capucha que la primera vez que se había encontrado con la chica, ya que era peligroso que estuviera a esas horas de la noche ella sola, uno de sus sirvientes había insistido en acompañarla, pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

—Lamento haberte pedido que nos reuniéramos tan tarde—se disculpo Nami—Pero tenia que despedirme.

—Despedirte?—pregunto con curiosidad—porque?

—Bueno, ya estuvimos unos días aquí, Luffy cree que es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje.—dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba tristeza.

—¿Cuando se irán?—

—mañana en la mañana. Te echaré de menos, no sabes cuento, me e encariñado contigo.

—Yo también—dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver después.—dijo mientras se separaba de ella—No le quito mas su tiempo... Adiós—dijo para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Amaya vio como Nami comenzaba a caminar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y decidió decirle toda la verdad a la muchacha, si lçno le decía nada, ella se iría con sus amigos, y tal vez no volvería a verla nunca. Reunió el valor que tenia y pronuncio su nombre con fuerza, aun no sabia exactamente que era lo que le iba a decir, pero trataría de que la entendiera.

—Nami—grito su nombre. La chica se volvió y se acerco a ella.—Hay algo que...Que quiero contarte antes de que te vallas—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Claro, dime.

—Siéntate—la peli naranja obedeció—Conoces a Yuzuki verdad?—Amaya se limpio los restos de lagrimas y se aclaro la garganta.

—Si... ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me va a decir?

—Yuzuki...Ella... Tiene una hermana, pero ella no sabe que existe.

—¿Y porque no lo sabe?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Hace ya varios años mi esposo y yo tuvimos una hija, la queríamos mucho, mas que a nuestras propias vidas...su nombre era Akemi, ella nació el 3 de julio, y justo el día de su nacimiento, su padre le dio un dije que tenia grabado en la parte de atrás su fecha de nacimiento... —las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Amaya de nuevo, y Nami comenzó a entender un poco lo que pasaba—Pero... Un día hicimos un viaje a una isla de East Blue para visitar aun amigo nuestro que estaba muy enfermo, nos estuvimos ahí unos cuantos días y cuando estábamos a punto de regresar, una terrible guerra estallo en la villa. Me separe de mi esposo sin nada mas que mi pequeña bebé en brazos, estuvimos escondidas hasta que los marines, pero estaba cansada, así que termine por sentarme a un lado de unos escombros con mi niña en mis brazos, me desmaye... Y cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, pero nadie supo que había pasado con mi pequeña—lloro aun mas.

Nami la abrazo con fuerza, ella también estaba llorando, lo que acababa de escuchar la había hecho ponerse triste, se imagino lo mucho que debió haber sufrido Amaya por no saber nada se su hija, por no saber si estaba viva o si estaba muerta, por no saber si sufría o si era feliz.

—Lo siento mucho, debe ser horrible pasar por algo así—dijo Nami mientras se limpiaba la lagrimas.—¿Y encontraste a tu hija?

—Si—hace apenas unos días, pero estoy muy contenta de haberla encontrado.

—¿Y su hija esta feliz porque encontró a su mamá?—pregunto la joven peli naranja.

—No lo se… ¿Estas feliz Nami?

Nami no sabia que responder, todo lo que le había contado era sumamente triste, pero estaba realmente confundida, ella no había tenido ninguna madre a excepción de Bellemere, y lo mas parecido que había tenido a un padre había sido Genzo. No podía imaginar otros padres que no fueran ellos, y hermanos ni se diga, después de cómo la había tratado esa chica, nunca podría verla como su hermana, no, ella solo tenia una hermana, y esa era Nojiko.

—¿Tu eres mi madre?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Si—le respondió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—quiso saber.

—Tu dije—dijo mientras lo observaba—Recuerdo muy bien cuando tu padre lo mando hacer… Y tiene tu fecha de nacimiento escrita, aun que han pasado mucho tiempo, lo recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Y porque no me buscaste? Yo… Yo hubiera tenido una vida muy diferente si hubiera estado contigo—dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentada— ¡Todo hubiera sido muy distinto!—grito mientras las lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

—Toda mi vida te eh buscado. No sabes lo horrible que es no saber donde esta tu hija, si tiene una buena familia… Si la tratan bien… O si esta con vida. De verdad lo siento, todo ha sido mi culpa.—siguió llorando.

Nami se dio de cuenta de que la estaba lastimando con sus palabras, entonces se dio cuenta de que de no ser por ella no abría pasado por momentos tas tristes, pero también se dio cuanta de que gracias a ella había conocido a sus amigos, gracias a que no la había encontrado, había viajado con sus nakama, gracias a ella tenia una vida. Si, había pasado por muchas cosas a causa de no estar con su verdadera familia, pero no todas habían sido malas, algunas había sido buenas… Muy buenas.

—Lo siento—se disculpo—Ya no llores, ya no llores… Mamá.—dijo para después abrazarla, un abrazo que Amaya correspondió.

—No sabes cuanto agradezco haberte encontrado, pero…

—Pero… ¿Que?—pregunto con interés.

—Me gustaría estar contigo, a penas y te tuve unos meses cuando eras una bebé, no quiero perderte de nuevo… Quédate—le pidió.

—A mi también me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero… Quiero mucho a mis amigos, no imagino mi vida sin ellos.

—Piénsalo, no te forzaré a que te quedes… Si irte con ellos es lo que deseas, esta bien, y si quieres quedarte también.

Las dos se quedaron calladas por unos minutos, no había ningún ruido, lo único que rompía el silencio que había entre ellas, era el ulular del viento. Nami no sabia que hacer, muchas veces había deseado saber quien había sido su familia, deseaba poder encontrarlos y preguntarles tantas cosas… Pero ahora que la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de lograr lo que tantas veces había anhelado… Estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿Cómo elegir entre su familia y sus amigos?

Después de estarlo pensando por varios minutos, se decidió.

—No tengo que pensar nada. Me quedare contigo—dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no era del todo sincera.


	6. Discusión

**.:+6+:.**

**.:+Discusión+:.**

Nami caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles del pequeño pueblo. Se preguntaba como les diría a sus amigos que ya no viajaría con ellos, en especial como se lo diría a Luffy, le la había ayudado bastante, como para simplemente decirle que tendría que buscar otra persona que lo ayudara con la navegación del barco, pero tampoco podía ignorar a su familia… Su verdadera familia. Había pasado toda su vida alejada de ellos, y tener la oportunidad de reunirse con ellos definitivamente era también muy importante para ella. Por más que trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación la que se encontraba, no conseguía encontrar algo que verdaderamente le fuera útil. Miro al cielo como buscando una respuesta a lo que tenia que hacer, o en ese caso, mas bien decir. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al Thousand Sunny. Subió con mucho cuidado y vio a Robín sentada en una silla leyendo un libro, ya era tarde, así que seguramente sus demás compañeros ya estaban dormidos.

—Hola Nami—la saludo Robín—que bueno que regresaste, ya estaba comenzando a inquietarme.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí—compuso una falsa sonrisa—Sabes… ¿Sabes si Luffy ya esta dormido?—pregunto.

—Mmm…—pensó un poco—pues creo que no, dijo que te esperaría porque tenia algo importante que decirte, estaba en la cocina, no se si siga ahí.

—Gracias Robín, iré a ver si sigue ahí.

La peli naranja abandono la cubierta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, ya estando frente a la puerta, no estaba realmente segura de si quería entrar o prefería quedarse ahí parada, de lo que si estaba segura era de que se moría de ganas de salir corriendo y de olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, le había dicho a su madre que se quedaría con ella, y eso era lo que tenia pensado hacer, no era que se arrepintiera de habérselo dicho, simplemente era que les había tomada tanto cariño a sus amigos que no quería escoger entre los dos, quería estar al lado de ambos.

Reunió el poco valor que tenia y lo utilizo par abrir la puerta de la cocina. Luffy estaba sentado en una de las sillas, mientras le daba vuelta a una taza que estaba en la mesa. Con algo se tenía que entretener mientras llegaba su compañera. Luffy sonrió al ver como Nami cruzaba la puerta, sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna expresión de felicidad, mas bien era tristeza lo que mostraba su rostro.

—Nami, que bueno que regresaste, te estoy esperando porque tengo que decirte algo—le informo el pelinegro.

—Que bueno, porque… Yo tengo que decirte algo también—dijo Nami mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina. Estaba notoriamente nerviosa.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto incrédulo el chico—Bueno, dímelo tu primero.

—No—se negó ella—dilo tu primero.

—No—se negó también él—te diré lo que Sanji, las damas primero.

La peli naranja suspiro y dejo de caminar. Se paro frente a él y fijo su mirada en el suelo de madera.

—Luffy… Lo que tengo que decirte es que…—se quedo callada por unos momento—Ya no puedo ser tu navegante.

El pelinegro palideció y observo fijamente a la chica, su mirada parecía diferente, ya no tenia ese brillo especia que tenia momentos antes, mas bien parecía tener sorpresa, incredulidad y decepción, cosas que nunca antes había visto en el.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto con tono serio—Aah—volvió a su tono se siempre—ya entiendo, es una broma ¿cierto?

—No… Es la verdad—contesto Nami con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Pero…—se paro de donde estaba sentado— ¿Por qué?

Nami suspiro y debió la mirada, primero a las paredes, luego al techo y por ultimo al suelo. Comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado los últimos días. Había empezado a contarle sobre la primera vez que se encontró con Amaya y había terminado con la plática que habían tenido a penas hacia un rato. Luffy escucho atentamente toda la historia sin expresión alguna, simplemente se dedicaba a oír y callar. Cuando Nami termino de contarle, el fue el primero en hablar.

—Entonces… ¿Dejaras de ser mi navegante para convertirte en princesa?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—No es por eso, eso no me importa, es solo que…Por fin encontré a mi familia—dijo mientras tomaba el dije entre sus manos.

—Ya entiendo lo que ocurre… Si te conviertes en princesa tendrías comodidades, sirvientes, joyas y dinero… Mucho dinero, tu sueño echo realidad. Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Nami?

—Luffy…—no pudo pronunciar otra cosa que no fuera su nombre—Si lo que estas pensando es que lo hago por el dinero estas…

—No lo pienso…—la interrumpió— ¡Lo creo! ¡Siempre has sido una interesada!—le gritó—Pero claro… ¿Qué se podía esperar de una gata ladrona como tú?

Nami no pudo contener por más tiempos sus lágrimas, comenzaron de brotarle de los ojos para después resbalar por sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de enojo y de tristeza. ¿Cómo él podía haberle dicho algo como eso? él que siempre decía que era su nakama. La peli naranja se acerco a el y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Antes dijiste que no te importaba nada de lo que hubiera sido ni fuera… Que me ibas a querer igual… ¿Por qué me lo reprochas ahora?—le grito mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

— ¡No es lo mismo!

— ¡Claro que sí!—le grito por ultima vez!— Luffy… Piensa lo que quieras de mí, no me importa en absoluto… Y búscate un navegante, pero cuando lo encuentres… Piénsalo dos veces antes de decirle que es tu nakama.—después de decir eso, Nami salió dela cocina y azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas… Con algo tenia que desquitar su enojo.


	7. Decisión Definitiva

**.:+ 7+:.**

**.:+Decisión Definitiva+:.**

Salió rápidamente de la cocina y azoto la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo, al salir se encontró con los rostros de sus amigos que la miraban entre extrañados y sorprendidos, ella por el contrario no sabia que sentimiento predominaba mas, si la ira, el enojo o la tristeza. Desvió su mirada de la de ellos y después recorrió el pasillo casi corriendo. Si bien antes no estaba segura de si quería irse o no, ahora lo tenía mas claro que nunca.

Salió a la cubierta y se tranquilo un poco. El aire helado le acaricio la cara y le alboroto el cabello. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos para después resbalar por sus mejillas. No sabia si lo que había decidido estaba bien, pero de algo estaba muy segura, ella había pasado por muchas mas cosas antes, y todas eran más peligrosas o hirientes que la situación por la que había pasado momentos atrás, así que se decidió a dejar de llorar por algo como eso. Se limpio las lágrimas y la expresión de su rostro se volvió decidida y seria.

Dejo el Log Pose en una silla y bajo lo más rápido que pudo del barco para después alejarse de él. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba así misma si eso era lo que realmente quería hacer, después de todo, había pasado por muchas cosas al lado de sus nakama, incluso los consideraba su familia. Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero le había resultado imposible, así que simplemente se decidió a ignorarlos un poco. Después de haber recorrido por unos minutos la calle, por fin le puso atención al camino que había recorrido desde hacia ya varios minutos, y fue entonces que se dio cuanta que había llegado al parque donde había estado antes, y por supuesto también se dio cuanta de que había alguien que la estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?—dijo Amaya mientras veía la expresión del rostro de su hija, fue entonces cuando supo que no debió haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Realmente solo se lo dije a Luffy… Y no lo tomo nada bien.

—Lo lamento mucho… Te repito que si quieres irte…

—No—la interrumpió—Ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que quedarme aquí será lo mejor.

—Bueno si eso es lo que piensas entonces esta bien—le sonrió cálidamente—deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde para que estemos aquí solas.

El parque no se encontraba muy lejos del hermoso palacio en donde ahora viviría Nami, así que fue solo cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para que llegaran. Tan pronto entraron, Nami se sintió extraña, no sentía que ese fuera su lugar correcto, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. Amaya pronto llamo a todos los sirvientes y les presento a su hija, no les explico nada, simplemente les dijo que se quedaría a vivir con ellos y que tenían que obedecerla en todo lo que le dijera, después de todo era una princesa, todos los sirvientes asintieron y después se retiraron ordenadamente.

—Se que ya conoces a Yuzuki, pero mañana te la presentare como tu hermana, lo mas seguro es que ya este dormida.

—Esta bien—respondió Nami sin mucho interés en el asunto.

—Bueno ahora ven porque te mostrare tu habitación—le dijo mientras ambas subían las largas escaleras—Si no te gusta podemos modificarla, o si prefieres puedo darte otra.

—No, estoy segura de que me gustara—dijo Nami mientras observaba la puerta café que estaba al final del largo pasillo.

Amaya abrió la puerta y entro, cosa que Nami hiso después. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, estaba pintada de color blanco con detalles en distintos tonos de color café; tenía un mueble con una gran cantidad de libros, un tocador y una cama muy grande.

—Te dejare para que duermas, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo ¿si?

—Esta bien, muchas gracias—le sonrió cálidamente.

—Buenas noches—dijo para después darle un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches… mamá.

Al escuchar eso Amaya le regalo una gran sonrisa y después salió de la habitación. Después de que su madre se retiro, observo tranquilamente la gran habitación en la que estaba. Se recostó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que era muy suave y cómoda, pero la verdad era que a pesar de lo tarde que era, ella no tenia nada de sueño. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba al lado del tocador, la abrió y se percato de que era un closet, saco uno de los vestidos y se dio cuenta de que eran muy bonitos, pero no tanto como para traerlos puestos todo el tiempo, apenas lo vio y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, ya que tenia cierto parecido con el que había usado su amiga Vivi cuando había ido a despedirlos después de lo que había pasado en Alabasta. Volvió a guardar el vestido como estaba y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Después de alejarse del closet se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que estaba frente a su cama, lentamente abrió la perilla que tenia y se dio cuanta de que daba paso a un gran balcón desde el cual se podía observar todo el pueblo y el mar, era una hermosa vista, incluso pudo ver el Thousand Sunny. Después de estar varios minutos hacia decidió entras de nuevo, esta vez se dirigió hacia el mueble con los libros y busco alguno que le interesara, y encontró uno de navegación. Se recosto en la cama y comenzó a leerlo, pero después se pregunto si le serviría de algo leerlo, ya que ni siquiera sabia si iba a volver a navegar algún barco otra vez. Continuo preguntándose cosas parecidas hasta que finalmente se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y despertaron a cierta chica con cabello color naranja que dormía profundamente. Se sentó en la cama y fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando unos gritos la sacaron de ellos.

— ¡Vuelva! ¡Ya le dije que no puede entrar sin el permiso de la señorita!


	8. Despedida

**.:+8+:.**

**.:+Despedida+:.**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y despertaron a cierta chica con cabello color naranja que dormía profundamente. Se sentó en la cama y fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando unos gritos la sacaron de ellos.

— ¡Vuelva! ¡Ya le dije que no puede entrar sin el permiso de la señorita!

Se paro de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se estaba acercando a ella cuando esta se abrió repentinamente dejando pasar a una chica con cabello negro azulado y piel morena.

—¿Robin?—pregunto a su amiga con confusión— ¿Que haces aquí?

Antes de que la morena pudiera responder, una de las sirvientas que se encontraban ahí se apresuro a contestar por ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpo—le dije que no podía entrar, pero ni ella ni sus amigos me han hecho caso.

—Esta bien—se dirigió a la sirvienta—¿Amigos?—preguntó a Robin— ¿A quien mas has...

—Nami...—fue interrumpida por alguien alargo la ultima letra de su nombre y que después saltó y la abrazó—¿Porque ya no quieres navegar con nosotros?—pregunto mientras lloraba.

—Chopper... ¿Quien te dijo eso?—pregunto mientras también lo abrazaba.

—Luffy dijo que ya no serás mas nuestra navegante.—dijo con un tono triste.

— ¿Eso es cierto?—pregunto Usopp mientras entraba junto con Franky, Brook y Sanji.

—Algo… Si.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Nami-san?—pregunto Sanji.

—Es que… No es tanto como que no quiera navegar mas con ustedes—dijo mientras bajaba a Chopper— lo que sucede es que… Bueno, supongo que Luffy ya les dijo.

—Si—contesto Robin.

—Entonces… ¿Es definitivo que te quedaras aquí?—pregunto Usopp.

—Si—respondió mientras bajaba la mirada—Por cierto… ¿Donde esta Zoro?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Se quedo halado con Luffy, así que dijo que te despidiéramos por el. —dijo Franky con un tono triste.

Nami se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba feliz con el hecho de que ella se quedara en esa isla, pero aún así ya era tarde, había tomado la decisión de quedarse en donde estaba desde que discutió de esa manera con Luffy, pero aún así, estaba cociente de que si las cosas estaban mal con el, ninguno de los demás tenían la culpa. Todos se despidieron de su nuestra amiga con un abrazo y tratado de disimular su tristeza, excepto por Chopper y Sanji, los cuales lloraban y no se querían despegar de ella, hasta que Framky, Usopp y Brook los sacaron a rastras. Fue asi como Nami se quedo sola con Robin, la cual también estaba muy triste.

— Nami antes de que viniéramos aquí… Los chicos y yo estuvimos hablado y decidimos que estaba bien darte esto.—dijo mientras le entregaba un Den Den Mushi.

—Amm…Gracias…Pero… ¿Por qué me das esto?—le pregunto con curiosidad.

—No mos importa si las cosas entre tu y Luffy están mal, lo que importa es que tu eres nuestra amiga, y te ayudaremos si necesitas algo ¿Si?

Al escuchar eso Nami o pudo evitar el considerar regresarse con ellos, ya que una vez mas había confirmado que sus amigos la querían de verdad. Sitio como sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que querían salir, así que simplemente decidió sonreír.

—Mo tienen idea de lo mucho que los voy a extrañar.

—Claro que la tenemos, también te extrañaremos.—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—Antes de irme… Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Puedo?

—Claro—le respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu sueño de dibujar un mapa del mundo?

—Yo… No había pensado en eso.

—Zoro y Luffy debe de estaros esperado para iros, así que me voy. Cuídate mucho Nami.—dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Después de que sus amigos se fueron, Nami comenzó a recordar que una de las principales razones por las que estaba viajando por el Grand Line era para cumplir su sueño de dibujar un mapa de todo el mundo pero… ¿Cómo iba a dibujarlo si ya o viajaba? Se dejo caer e la cama y se tapo la cara con las manos, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan frustrada como en ese momento, y no conforme co eso, también estaba triste. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras recordaba lo feliz que había sido en todo el tiempo que había estado viajando. Escucho que alguien toco la puerta, así que se levanto de la cama, se limpio las lagrimas y abrió.

—Señorita su madre desea verla en este momento, acaba de llegar del pueblo.

—Claro—dijo mientras se limpiaba bien los resto de lagrimas de la cara—¿Donde esta?

—En la sala.

—Gracias por avisarme, iré a verla de inmediato.

Después de salir de la habitación recorrió el pasillo, mientras lo hacia trato de tranquilizarse un poco y parecer feliz, o quería que su madre se sitiera culpable de lo que le estaba pasado, al contrario, quería pasar tiempo con ella y que estuviera muy contenta. Al entrar em la sala encontró a su madre sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones, la cual al verla se paro rápidamente y la abrazó.

—Hola Nami ¿Dormiste bien?—pregunto cariñosamente.

—Si…—mintió.

—¿Has estado llorado verdad?

—Claro que no, estoy muy contenta estando aquí…—dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo —no tengo motivos para llorar.

—¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto mientras la abrazada—¿Por qué estas triste?

—Mis amigos vinieron y se despidieron de mi—las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos de nuevo—se fueron de la isla hace un rato.

—Hija… Si los quieres tanto ¿Por qué o te fuiste con ellos?

—Quiero ir con ellos pero también quiero quedarme contigo. Además… Aun que quiera… No puedo, Luffy me odia—lloro mas.

—¿¡Tú que estas haciendo aqui!—tercio una chica muy enojada.


	9. ¿Hermanas?

**.:+9+:.**

**.:+¿Hermanas?+:.**

— ¿¡Tú que estas haciendo aquí!—tercio una chica muy enojada.

Definitivamente las cosas para Nami no estaban nada bien, mas aun, estaban empeorando considerablemente. Pero por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su madre y sus amigos la querían de verdad... Aun que en ese momento solo la tuviera a ella.

—Tal vez debería irme—dijo Nami mientras se alejaba un poco.

—No espera—intervino Amaya—Creo que tengo que hablar con ella.

— ¿Hablar de que?—pregunto la rubia con interés.

—Te lo diré enseguida...Pero creo que lo mejor es ir a tu cuarto.

—Como quieras...—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Nami hablare con Yuzuki, me tomara un tiempo así que espérame aquí ¿si?

—Mmmm... ¿Podría... Salir un rato?

—Claro, solo dile a alguno de los sirviente que te acompañe no quiero que andes sola.

—Todo este tiempo me las eh arreglado sola, no te preocupes, estaré bien. —le aseguro.

—Bueno esta bien, nos vemos al rato, cuídate.

—Si, lo hare—dijo para después salir de la sala.

Nami pudo ver como su madre subía las escaleras y comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Ciertamente ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar encerrada en un solo lugar, ya que desde niña había andado correteando por las calles, y ahora de grande el asunto no había cambiado mucho, a ella le gustaba mas estar afuera, sentir la brisa del aire en la cara y escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar, pero claro, tendría que olvidarse un poco de eso.

Decidió salir a conocer el espacioso jardín que rodeaba el palacio, tal y como ella pensaba, era muy hermoso, con mucho pasto y arboles de cerezo que crecían en el suelo. Estaba aburrida, pero salir al pueblo no le parecía la mejor opción. Así que mejor opto por quedarse en la que ahora era su ¨nueva casa¨ y conocerla mejor. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, visito la cocina, comedor y algunos cuartos de servicio, hasta que finalmente encontró uno que verdaderamente le gusto, era una biblioteca que contaba con muchos libros, un escritorio y una chimenea. Permaneció ahí un rato después decidió seguir conociendo el resto.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de las habitaciones. Estaba caminando de lo mas tranquila cuando de repente vio que cierta chica con cabellos rubios salía de una de las tantas habitaciones, al parecer estaba muy enojada por la manera en que azoto la puerta.

—Solo quiero que sepas una cosa—dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la chica con cabello naranja—Jamás te aceptare como mi hermana, NUNCA, así que olvídate de eso.

—Oh no te preocupes por eso—contesto tranquilamente—yo solo tengo una hermana, y esa es Nojiko. Pero por mucho que me odies... Por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre y eso no vas a poder cambiarlo—dijo para después continuar con su camino.

—Realmente lo pienso y no entiendo que hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este.

—Nunca me importado lo que la gente piense de mi ¿Porque te crees tan especial?

—Eres una...

—Hay mira no me interesa lo que me digas—la interrumpió—ya me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, solo eres una niña caprichosa y malcriada— empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—! Oye no me dejes hablando sola! !¿Quien te crees que eres?

—Soy tu hermana mayor así que tengo derecho a regañarte.—dijo mientras se reía.

—!TU NO ERES MI HERMANA!—le grito

—Lo soy aunque no te guste la idea—luego de decir eso le saco la lengua y continúo con su camino.

—ASH—grito la rubia mientras daba grandes pasos muy enojada.

Nami por el contrario iba caminando alegremente por haber puesto en su lugar a su ¨hermanita¨. Pasó por una habitación y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, escucho unos sollozos, se acerco y vio que era su madre la que estaba sentada en la cama llorando.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—Si... Solo me siento un poco culpable—se limpio las lagrimas.

—¿Porque? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Tal vez no... Pero no le conté la verdad a Yuzuki antes, ahora por eso ella me odia.

—Ella no te odia... Tan solo esta enojada, pero no es nada mas, conozco a las chicas como ella, ya veras que se le pasara después—le sonrió.

—¿Tu crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres una gran persona Nami.

—Ah no soy tan buena chica como crees.

—Para mi lo eres, además...

—Siento mucho molestarla Amaya-sama—la interrumpió la sirvienta mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia frente a las dos—acaban de traer esta carta para usted—dijo mientras se la entregaba.

Amaya la observo y vio que no tenía ningún dato, ni siquiera de la persona que la había mandado, solo tenía una estampilla y su nombre escrito con letras doradas.

—¿Sabes quien la mando?

—No, acaban de traerla hace un rato.

—Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.—al escuchar eso la sirvienta dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres observaron el sobre y se quedaron pensativas. Para Amaya era muy extraño que alguien mandara una carta sin poner ningún dato, aun así decidió abrirlo.


	10. La Carta

**.:+ 10+:.**

**.:+La Carta+:.**

Amaya rompió el sobre cuidadosamente y después saco la hoja de papel que llevaba dentro, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer. En cuanto vio la letra supo de quien se trataba, así que leyó cada una de las líneas con mucha más emoción que al principio.

_Amaya:_

_Espero que estés bien y que nuestra hija no te este causando muchos dolores de cabeza, tenle paciencia, recuerda que solamente es una adolescente, además es nuestra única hija…_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que el viaje en el que estoy se retraso un poco, ya se que te había prometido regresar por ti para ir juntos al consejo de reyes, lamentablemente el tiempo no me lo permitirá, pero la buena noticia es que pude arreglar los problemas que teníamos antes, ya todo esta solucionado._

_En cuanto a lo del viaje… No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana llegara un pequeño barco que te llevara a la isla, así que espéralo._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Cuídate mucho, te amo._

Nami observo como su madre doblaba la carta mientras sonreía cálidamente, al parecer la carta tenia buenas noticias, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella había pensado. Quería saber que era lo que decía, pero decidió esperar para ver si ella le decía algo, no quería parecer una metiche.

—Nami…—se quedo callada por unos momentos—No te imaginas de quien es la carta que acaba de llegar.

— ¿De quien?—quiso saber la peli-naranja.

—De tu padre.

Nami no supo que decir ni como reaccionar, ya que a lo largo de su vida se había preguntado muchas veces quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, pero siempre se había inclinado mas por su madre, incluso ahora que la había conocido estaba feliz, y la verdad era que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza su padre, tal vez sonaba un poco cruel, pero así eran las cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Amaya con un tono de voz un poco triste— ¿No te da gusto?

—No es eso—respondió casi al instante—lo que pasa es que…—no supo como continuar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te diré la verdad—suspiro—durante todo este tiempo… Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en mi padre.

—Entiendo. Pero… Te preguntare algo y necesito que me contestes con la verdad ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—contesto con seguridad.

— ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

—Claro que si—contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Perfecto. Entonces viajaras conmigo.

— ¿Viajar? ¿A dónde?

—No se exactamente a donde, lo único que se es que vamos a una pequeña isla, no esta muy lejos de aquí. Tenemos que ir al consejo de reyes—explico Amaya.

Por mas que Nami hizo memoria no pudo recordar donde había escuchado eso antes, aun así, todavía no sabia que era y ya le sonaba muy aburrido, así que decidió quedarse con la duda y con la poca información que ya tenia.

Con solo pensarlo un minuto, la idea de volver al mar le fascino, y aunque estaba consiente de que no seria exactamente como lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, aun así le había entusiasmado mucho ese viaje, y aparte también lo había visto como una oportunidad para convivir con su madre.

— ¿Y cuando nos vamos?—su voz mostraba interés.

—Mañana por la mañana, así que prepara todo lo que quieras llevar.

—Bueno…A decir verdad no tengo muchas cosas que llevar—dijo para después soltar una risita—todas mis cosas se fueron en el barco junto con mis amigos—al decir lo ultimo su mirada se entristeció un poco.

— ¿Les hechas mucho de menos verdad?

—Demasiado.

—Y… ¿Extrañas mas a alguno en especial?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Mmm… Por ningún motivo en especial, tan solo es simple curiosidad—se encogió de hombros—Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algunas cosas para que las lleves al viaje?

—Seria genial.

—Bueno entonces vamos.

Después de eso las dos salieron del palacio y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo. Mientras recorrían las calles iban platicando de las cosa que podían hacer en el viaje y de cuanto había soñado Amaya con poder convivir con su hija como en ese momento lo estada haciendo. Nami por su parte se dedicaba a escucharla y a sonreír por las cosas que ella le contaba, de vez en cuando ella le decía algunas cosas por las que había pasado en la villa Cocoyashi, y otras mas cuando estaba con sus amigos, todos eran recuerdos muy hermosos, y si bien ya no estaba con ellos, había decidido estar feliz por haber encontrado a su familia.

Visitaron varias tiendas de ropa. Nami no quería tomar muchas cosas, ya que después de todo el dinero no era de ella, si no de su madre, así que solo tomo lo que era realmente necesario. Era ropa común como la que siempre solía ponerse, así que resulto costosa. Después de terminar con las compras fueron a comer, luego de eso simplemente se dedicaron a pasear un rato. Terminaron por sentarse en una de las bancas que había en la plaza. Al observar el atardecer se dieron cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, así que volvieron al palacio.

—Deberías ir a tu cierto a tu cuarto para que arregles tu cosas—dijo Amaya.

—Si, eso are—dijo la peli naranja muy contenta mientras tomaba las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado.

—Veo que te gusta mucho ir de compras.

—Si… Gracias por comprarme todo esto.

—Nada es suficiente comparado con todo el tiempo que te eh dejado sola.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, me han pasado muchas cosas buenas gracias a eso—le sonrió. —Además, lo importante de todo esto es que ahora estamos juntas.

—Tienes razón, y lo mejor es que mañana viajaremos juntas.

—Si. Bueno iré a arreglar mis cosas para mañana.

Luego de eso Nami se dirigió a su cuarto. Al llegar, dejo las bolsas con ropa en la cama y se dirigió a la ventana que daba un hermosa vista del mar, lo contemplo por unos minutos y no pudo evitar que una pregunta cruzara su cabeza una y otra vez…

—Mi mamá me quiere mucho… De eso no tengo duda… Pero… ¿Y si mi padre no?—susurro mientras observaba el vaivén de las olas.


	11. El Viaje Y La Tormenta

**.:+11+:.**

**.:+El Viaje Y La Tormenta+:.**

— ¡La tormenta es muy fuerte!—grito Zoro mientras se esforzaba por jalar una de las cuerdas que controlaban la velas del barco— ¡si seguimos así vamos a tener serios problemas Luffy!

— ¡Hemos pasado por cosas peores, claro que podemos con un simple tormenta!

Mientras Luffy y el resto de la tripulación se enfrentaban a un fuerte viento y unadesastroza tormenta, Nami escuchaba una discusión entre su madre y su hermana.

— ¡Pero si tu nunca habías querido ir!—dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba estrés— ¿Cómo iba imaginar que ahora si ibas a querer?

—Eso no es verdad, te acompañaba cuando era pequeña.

—Si, hasta que creciste—dijo un poco nostálgica.

Nami permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones del salón principal mientras escuchaba atentamente la discusión. Poco a poco los recuerdos volvían a su mente… A pesar de que no hacia ni dos horas que todo había pasado.

_Nami se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose su anaranjado cabello cuando de repente entro a su cuarto cierta chica con cabello rubio._

—_Creí que eras una chica mas educada hermanita—dijo Nami sin apartar la vista del espejo— ¿Mamá no te enseño que las puertas se tocan antes de entrar?_

—_No vuelvas a llamarme hermanita nunca mas, solo vine a traerte esto—dijo para después dejar un hermoso traje real de color blanco con detalles dorado._

—_Es muy lindo—dijo para después acercarse a la cama donde había dejado el traje su hermana._

_La rubia estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente su madre entro a la habitación._

— _¿Ya estas lista Nami?_

Y ahora estaba ahí sentada escuchando como su hermana rogaba porque su madre la llevara con ellas. Nami consideraba que su hermana era una chica bastante dramática para la situación en la que se encontraba, después de todo, si su madre no le había dicho que las acompañara había sido porque ya sabia que no iba a querer, así que ella realmente no le veía el motivo para armar tanto escándalo.

—Ya se que Nami es tu hija y que la extrañaste mucho todo este tiempo… Pero es que…—no continúo.

—Es que… ¿Qué?—la impulso a que continuara con lo que estaba por decir.

—Desde que la trajiste a mi no me pones ninguna atención.

—Pero cariño…—dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia— Si Nami lleva muy poco tiempo aquí.

—Creo que ahora la quieres mas a ella que a mi—dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?

—Eso es lo que creo.

—Hay niña—Suspiró. Luego de eso el abrazo de una manera muy cariñosa—Nami, ven aquí un momento por favor—la chica obedeció inmediatamente.

Nami se acerco hacia su madre y su hermana sin decir palabra alguna, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, si ella no estuviera ahí no habría ningún problema, se sentía como una intrusa, alguien que solo estaba ocasionando disgustos y problemas.

—Escúchenme bien las dos—dijo con un tono dulce mientras las toba de las manos a ambas—Nunca jamás quiero que se les vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso, a ninguna de las dos. Ambas son mis hijas y a las dos las quiero mucho, así que Yuzuki, olvídate de esa absurda idea ¿si?

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente asintieron.

—Solo quiero pedirles que por favor traten de llevarse bien, no es fácil para mi que discutan todo el tiempo… ¿Me prometen que trataran de hacerlo?

—Si—respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecto. Bueno hay que irnos ya porque se nos esta haciendo tarde y el carruaje que nos llevara al puerto ya nos esta esperando.

—Pero yo no llevo nada—dijo Yuzuki mientras las tres se encaminaban a la puerta del palacio.

—No te preocupes—le respondió Amaya—Ya compraremos algo cuando lleguemos.

Después de la pequeña platica que tuvieron, las tres subieron al carruaje, el equipaje ya estaba arriba, así que simplemente tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron al barco que las llevaría a la isla. El clima era muy bueno, el cielo estaba despejado y no había mucho viento, así que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, Nami no se imaginaba por el mal clima que momento atrás habían pasado sus amigos…

—Fue una suerte que saliéramos ilesos de esa tormenta—dijo Franky

—Necesitamos a Nami-san...—dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo—Aun que Luffy lo niegue.

—Jamás pensé decir esto, pero el cocinero pervertido tiene razón...—lo apoyo Zoro.

—No es tan grave, encontraremos otra navegante—dijo Luffy, quien justo estaba llegando a la cubierta.

— ¡La extraño!—comenzó a llorar Chopper—Luffy… —se acerco a él—Regresemos por ella.

—No—respondió de inmediato.

—No es mala idea—dijo Robín sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—No vamos a volver por ella… Así que déjenlo ya.

—Luffy… ¿Qué te pasa?—intervino Brook.

—Si… ¿Te das cuenta de que hablamos de Nami?

—Ya lo se—respondió mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

— ¿Entonces?—le espetó— ¿Es que no la extrañas ni un poquito?

Se paro en seco. Tardo un poco en responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Claro que la extraño—por mucho que no quisiera… Tenia que admitirlo—Y mucho, pero si ella no quiso venir…

— ¡Ella abría venido si tu se lo hubieras pedido!—dijo Chopper.

—Eso ya no importa, lo que realmente importa es que ella no esta aquí… Y yo no iba a forzarla a que viniera con nosotros si eso no era lo que ella quería—dijo para después abandonar la cubierta y entrar al barco.


	12. Mapa

**.:+ 12+:.**

**.:+Mapa+:.**

Para Nami, el viaje hacia la isla donde seria el consejo de reyes estaba resultando de lo más largo y aburrido, pero muy cómodo estando rodeada de tantos lujos, comodidades y varias personas a su servicio. Aun así, había muchas cosas que consideraba realmente innecesarias, como por ejemplo el hecho de que su madre le hubiera asignado dos sirvientas para que estuvieran a su disposición todo el día.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían partido y ambos habían tenido un clima maravilloso, algo muy raro estando en los mares del Grand Line, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bueno. Durante el tiempo que había transcurrido en el barco Nami se había hecho mucho mas cercana a Amaya, algo que desde luego no le agradaba para nada a su hermana.

—Te quedo hermoso—dijo Amaya mientras observaba atentamente la hoja de papel—realmente eres muy buena para esto.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?—pregunto Nami con entusiasmo.

—Claro que si—le sonrió—de lo contrario no te lo diría.

—Muchas gracias mamá.

—Hay por favor—tercio otra voz—tampoco es gran cosa—dijo Yuzuki —cualquiera puede hacer un mapa.

—Si, pero no a cualquiera le quedan tan perfectos como a Nami—le aclaro Amaya—Además, este mapa es de nuestra isla, eso lo hace especial ¿Quieres verlo?—Amaya le tendió la mano con la que tenia agarrado el mapa, pero la rubia no lo tomo.

—No gracias.

Luego de contestarle eso se paro de la cama en la que estaba sentada y cruzo la puerta rápidamente para después azotarla muy fuerte.

—Sigo sin caerle bien—dijo Nami mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

Su madre le devolvió el mapa Y Nami se quedo mirándolo atentamente por unos momentos mientras escuchaba también lo que decía.

—No te preocupes, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre a que tiene una hermana. Tal vez en parte sea culpa mía y de tu padre, puesto que nunca…

Nami escucho con mucha atención el principio de lo que estaba diciendo su madre. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar perderse en un recuerdo que había llegado a su mente después de haberle mostrado el mapa a su madre.

La escena que acababa de contemplar le daba un aire a la que llego a su mente después, ya que también se trataba de un mapa, su hermana y ella.

—_Por lo menos hay algo de que presumir—dijo una mujer con cabello rojizo— ¡Los mapas de Nami son realmente impresionantes!—dijo Bellemere mientras desdoblaba la hoja de papel—después de aprender a dibujar mapas marítimos también has aprendido a dibujar mapas terrestres._

—_Ese es el mapa de la isla ¿verdad?—pregunto Nojiko, quien también observaba el mapa._

—_Si, nadie creería que esta pequeña lo hubiera hecho._

— _¡He estado estudiando navegación!—exclamo Nami._

— _¿Navegación?—pregunto Bellemere. Tal vez le parecía extraño que una niña de diez años se interesara en algo como eso._

—_Es el sueño de Nami ¿verdad?—volvió a hablar Nojiko._

— _¡Si!—asintió la pequeña niña con mucho entusiasmo—Viajare por todo el mundo usando mis habilidades de navegación—casi lo afirmo—luego hare un mapa de los lugares que haya visitado por todo el mundo._

—_Entonces este mapa de la isla marcara el primer paso para alcanzar tu sueño ¿verdad?_

— _¡Si!—asintió de nuevo._

—_Con que un mapa del mundo ¿eh?—volvió a observarlo pero esta vez poniéndolo frente al sol— ¡Nami, estoy segura de que algún día tu sueño se hará realidad… Definitivamente!_

—… ¿Hija? ¡Nami!—el grito de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ah!—soltó un grito por el susto— ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué paso?

—Eso quisiera saber yo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—No se… Te quedaste como muy pensativa… ¿Te pasa algo?

—No—casi se lo aseguro—Solamente me acorde de algo.

—Bueno ya casi es hora de cenar, será mejor que vallamos al comedor.

Ambas caminaron tranquilamente hacia el lujoso comedor del barco. Cuando llegaron la comida ya estaba servida, por lo que se dedicaron a comer durante unos minutos y después comenzaron a platicar de distintas cosas. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar mencionar que Yuzuki no hubiera ido a acompañarlas a cenar, se preguntaban si seguiría enojada. Luego de terminar la comida ambas volvieron a la habitación y se prepararon para dormir, no sin antes pasar a la habitación de Yuzuki y asegurarse de que estuviera dormida, lo cual confirmaron minutos después.

El barco era lujoso y cómodo, pero a pesar de eso era pequeño. Contaba con dos habitaciones, lo cual complicaba un poco la situación. La principal era un poco más espaciosa que las otra, tenia los mismos muebles, la única diferencia era que en lugar de dos camas individuales había una matrimonial. Por lo que Amaya y Nami, habían decidido dormir en la que tenia las dos individuales para que Yusuki se quedara con la otra y no hubiera problema con alguna de las dos.

Después de colocarse el pijama y darle las buenas noches a su madre, Nami se metió en la cama y trato de dormir, aunque no logro conciliar el sueño hasta la 1:30 AM.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se colaron por una pequeña ventana que había en la habitación e hicieron que cierta chica con cabello color naranja se despertara. En cuanto abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la hora que marcaba el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche… Las 8:15 AM. Le hecho una mirada rápida a toda la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la cama de su madre estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha. Salió de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, se lavo los dientes y cepillo el cabello, luego de eso se cambio de ropa y salió a buscar a su madre. Se dirigió a la cubierta y vio que su madre observaba algo atentamente. Se acerco a ella y entonces lo pudo ver, frente al barco-aunque aun alejada- se encontraba una isla.

—¡Por fin llegamos!—dijo emocionada.

—No te escuche llegar hija—se sorprendió un poco—Si, estaremos ahí en cuestión de minutos

—Genial… ¿Debería ponerme la ropa que me diste?

—Si, seguramente te veras preciosa—le sonrió—Mientras iré a despertar a Yuzuki para que ella también se arregle.

Luego de escuchar eso Nami volvió a la habitación que compartía con su madre y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando la tuvo puesta no pudo evitar sentirse rara con eso. Se miro al espejo y apenas se pudo reconocer. La falda estaba demasiado larga para su gusto y no pudo evitar pensar que si la pisaba por accidente… Sin duda alguna terminaría en el suelo. Al contrario de la falta, la blusa había resultado muy cómoda, lo que no le agradaba era traer un corsé tan apretado que apenas y la dejaba respirar. Aun así, tubo que admitir que se veía muy linda vestido de esa manera.

Se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Dio media vuelta y vio que su madre estaba parada observándola.

—Y… ¿Qué tal me veo?—pregunto Nami al ver que ella no le dirigía palabra alguna.

—Como la princesa que eres. Te ves hermosa cariño—dijo para después acercarse y abrazarla—Vine para ver si necesitabas ayuda con algo, pero veo que no.

—Gracias. Aunque las sirvientas me ayudaron con el vestido.—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno entonces vamos , llegaremos en pocos minutos.

Conforme iban caminando Nami no podía evitar pensar cada vez mas en como resultaría todo, ella nunca podría encajar en ese mundo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, ella era una pirata… No una princesa.


	13. Una Vieja Amiga

**.:+ 13+:.**

**.:+Una Vieja Amiga+:.**

A simple vista la isla parecía muy grande, pero ya estando en ella, Nami pudo darse cuenta de que realmente no lo era tanto como ella pensaba, a pesar de eso, aprovecho la oportunidad y no se perdió ningún detalle. La mayoría de las calles del pequeño pueblo estaban llenas de gente que vestía ropa muy elegante y que parecía ser muy educada, de las cuales Amaya comenzó a darle información aunque la peli naranja ni siquiera la hubiera pedido. No era nada fuera de lo común, simplemente algunas cosas como el reino del que venían, el carácter que tenían algunos e incluso algunas cuantas habladurías y chismes. Cuando su madre menciono esa parte, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que las demás personas pensarían de ella, pues si bien lo que la gente pensara de ella la había tenido siempre totalmente despreocupada, lo que si le preocupaba un poco era lo que dirían de su madre y padre... Incluso de su hermana. Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la situación de ese momento, puesto que su madre había comenzado a presentarla a algunas de las amistades que tenían, por lo que decidió evadir la situación, por eso y porque si volvía a escuchar la palabra princesa y su nombre en la misma oración había llegado a la conclusión de que gritaría.

—Madre—la llamo con el mismo tono que siempre usaba— ¿Te importa si voy a caminar por unos minutos? Es que...—pensó por un momento—tanta gente me pone algo... Histérica.

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto un poco extrañada— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Estoy perfecta—le sonrió—descuida.

—Está bien—le devolvió la sonrisa—solo ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes. Lo tendré.

No se alejó mucho, pero si un par de calles. Comenzó a caminar mientras observaba las casas y las tiendas que había en ese lugar, y aun que no tenía planeado comprar nada, pensó que sería entretenido mirar por un rato y aunque no lo estaba resultando tanto, tampoco quería regresar a donde estaba toda esa gente que seguramente la bombardearían con preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, y simplemente la chica no tenia y tampoco quería explicar algo. Paso por una tienda de vestidos que lograron captar su atención, aun así, los contemplo desde la vitrina que estaba afuera para no tener que entrar. Estaba poniendo especial atención a los que tenían detalles, tales como pedrería, encajes, bordados y cosas por el estilo, debía admitirlo, los consideraba muy lindos, pero no lo suficiente como para usarlos ella. Estaba a punto de continuar con su paseo cuando de pronto una chica con largo cabello azul claro salió de la tienda cargando una bolsa. Nami la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿¡Vivi! —grito sorprendida, pero la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro indicaba que también estaba feliz.

— ¡Nami! —Dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa y se dirigía a ella—No te imaginas el gusto que me da verte—dijo abrazándola—Les hecho tanto de menos a ti y a los chicos—se separó de ella—Por cierto ¿Dónde están? No los eh visto por aquí, me gustaría verlos para saber cómo han estado.

—Si…—dijo con un tono de voz bastante apagado—A mí también…

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto confundida— ¿Ellos no están aquí?

Nami no le respondió con palabras, simplemente lo negó con la cabeza.

—Pero si ellos no están aquí… Y tu si estas… Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—Es algo complicado y… Largo—se limitó a decir la peli naranja.

Viví no le respondió nada, pero pudo distinguir en la mirada de su amiga que sin lugar a dudas algo estaba mal entre ella y la tripulación, quería saber lo que había pasado, pero también dudaba en preguntárselo de nuevo, hacia un largo tiempo que no la veía y lo último que quería era incomodarla. Por lo que opto por algo un poco infantil, pero desde su punto de vista, pero parecía lo más adecuado en un momento como ese.

—Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería, podemos ir a tomar algo mientras me cuentas… Si quieres.

—Claro—le sonrió.

Fue así como ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar. Después de varios minutos de estar caminando, ambas llegaron a un lugar que parecía muy acogedor, tenía varias mesas y sillas, todas pintadas de diferentes colores que las hacían ver muy lindas. Entraron y ocuparon una mesa que era para dos personas, ambas se sentaron en las sillas y comenzaron a platicar. Luego de unos momentos una chica se acercó a ellas y les ofreció algo de tomar, después de pocos minutos Nami pidió un té y Viví término por tomarse un café.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar de diversas cosas, hasta que irremediablemente llegaron al porque Nami se encontraba en esa isla sin la compañía de sus amigos. Nami le conto todo a Viví, desde el día en que habían llegado a la Isla Akemi hasta ese día en la mañana, que había sido en el que habían llegado a la Isla del consejo de reyes. A Nami le había tomado una buena parte de su tiempo contarle, pero aun así siguieron platicando.

—Así que la reina Amaya es tu madre—Nami asintió—Es una buena persona. Me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu familia Nami.

—Gracias—le respondió la peli naranja.

—Oye… ¿Y qué era lo que Luffy quería decirte? —pregunto Viví con interés.

— ¿Eh? —No entendió a qué se refería— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sí. Dijiste que cuando viste a Luffy él te había dicho que también quería decirte algo.

Nami se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego recapitulo todo en su cabeza.

—_Nami, que bueno que regresaste, te estoy esperando porque tengo que decirte algo—le había informado el pelinegro._

—_Qué bueno, porque… Yo tengo que decirte algo también—le había dicho ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina. Estaba notoriamente nerviosa._

— _¿Enserio?— le pregunto incrédulo el chico—Bueno, dímelo tu primero._

—_No—se negó ella—dilo tu primero._

—_No—se negó también él—te diré lo que Sanji, las damas primero._

Sí, había aceptado eso de que ''las damas primero'' pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo… Él nunca le dijo nada.

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo.

Un poco lejos de la Isla donde Nami se encontraba, un barco pirata que tenía como bandera una calavera con un sombrero de paja, navegaba tranquilamente. Luffy como siempre estaba sentado en la proa, en la cabeza del león para ser más exactos. Sin embargo, Luffy no acostumbraba estar tanto tiempo quieto y mucho menos tan pensativo, pero esa vez, los recuerdos que tenía en la cabeza lo ameritaban… Y mucho, puesto que recordaba una pequeña charla que había tenido con Robin.

—_Es que no entiendo… Nami es mi amiga, mi nakama... ¿Por qué siento esto por ella? —se quejó el pelinegro._

—_Bueno, tú y la navegante-san han pasado por muchas cosas juntos—dijo tranquilamente la arqueóloga—Y la verdad no me parece extraño que algo como esto pase, yo creo que más bien era… Cuestión de tiempo._

— _¿Entonces que debería hacer? —pregunto un poco confuso._

—_Hum—pensó por un momento y después le respondió—Yo te aconsejaría que te dijeras lo que sientes—luego de decir eso, se paró de donde estaba sentada y cruzo rápidamente la puerta._

—_Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho—susurro para si mismo mientras contemplaba el mar._


	14. Secuestro

**.:+14+:.**

**.:+Secuestro+:.**

Después de que ambas chicas terminaran de tomarse su té y café respectivamente, pagaron lo que debían y salieron del lugar. Mientras caminaban platicaban de diferentes cosas y se dieron cuenta de que había pasado mucho más tiempo del que ellas imaginaban, pues el sol ya estaba por ponerse. Viví le contaba a Nami de lo mucho que los echaba de menos y de la paz que ahora tenían en Arabasta, mientras que Nami le daba detalle de todas las islas que habían visitado hasta que habían llegado a donde habían encontrado a su mamá. Estaban por dar vuelta en una esquina cuando se encontraron con la mamá de Nami. Vivi la saludo de una manera amable y Amaya le regreso el saludo de la misma manera.

—Que bueno que te encuentro—dijo Amaya—Te estaba buscando porque alquilamos un lugar para pasar la noche y quería mostrártelo—se refirió a Nami— Si quiere puedes traer a Vivi para que lo conozca también—le sonrió.

—Me parece una buena idea—le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Esta muy lejos?

—No, de hecho queda muy cerca. Ya llevaron todo, solo falta que lo veas.

—Perfecto. ¿Nos acompañas Vivi?—le pregunto a su amiga

—No puedo, lo siento—se disculpo— No eh visto a mi padre desde la mañana, tal vez este preocupado por mi, creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarlo.

—Bueno entonces supongo que nos veremos luego—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro, desde luego que si—Dijo para después comenzar a caminar.

Fue así como ambas mujeres con un singular color de cabello naranja comenzaron a caminar por la pequeña calle empadrada del pueblo. Nami le contaba varias de las cosas que había pasado junto con sus amigos al lado de Vivi y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste al recordarlo, pero aun asi los recuerdos le sacaban varias sonrisas. Pronto llegaron a un edificio no muy grande que estaba pintado de un azul celeste muy brillante.

—Aquí es donde nos quedaremos hija—dijo Amaya con una sonrisa—Aunque se vea grande solo tiene tres departamentos, el nuestro es el primero.

—Perfecto—le sonrió—Entonces ahora que ya lo conozco… ¿Te importaría si voy a caminar un rato?

—Pero ya es de noche… ¿Estas segura? Creo que seria mejor esperar a mañana.

—Lo que pasa es que quiero ir a la playa un ratito… Extraño mucho el mar.

—Bueno esta bien, pero por favor no te tardes mucho… ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, no te preocupes, volveré rápido… Te quiero mucho mamá—dijo para después darle un fuerte abrazo que su madre también le correspondió. Luego de eso comenzó a caminar.

Nami sabia que su madre la quería muchísimo y que nunca le negaría nada que ella le pidiera, pero ella aun no podría acostumbrarse del todo a la vida que llevaba antes con sus nakama.

Se quito los zapatos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa. Ya era de noche y la verdad era que sí se sentía cansada, pero para su mala suerte… Estar hablando con Vivi le había hecho revivir el gran número de recuerdos que si bien no había conseguido apartarlos de su mente del todo… Ahora los tenía mucho mas presentes que nunca.

Cuando por fin llego a la playa se sintió un poco mas tranquila. El sonido de las olas siempre le había gustado mucho y había logrado calmarla en diversas ocasiones anteriores, por lo que respiro profundamente y se acercó al agua para mojarse un poco los pies. Luego de eso se sentó en la arena y contemplo la luna por unos momentos, hasta que recordó que ya era tarde y debía regresar a dormir porque mañana seguro tendría un día muy largo y ocupado.

Se paró de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo. No le tomo mucha importancia, pero aun así acelero un poco el paso. Estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y le agarraba fuertemente los brazos.

—Por fin pudimos atraparte—dijo una voz que no sonaba para nada agradable—Sinceramente ya me estaba hartando de seguirte a todos lados.

Nami estaba asustada, pero aun con eso trataría de defenderse, quedarse sin hacer nada definitivamente no era su estilo. Como pudo le propino una patada en el pie a su agresor, cuando este por fin la soltó comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que de pronto se tropezó con algo. Trato de pararse antes de que el sujeto que la seguía la alcanzara, pero le fue completamente inútil porque ya lo tenía frente a ella. Se apresuró a buscar su perfect clima tact, pero cuando no lo encontró se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de que lo había dejado en la maleta junto con el resto de la ropa.

—No se acerque—pronuncio con una voz muy débil.

El tipo se acercó a ella y la agarro por un brazo. La peli naranja no dejaba de forcejear y de quejarse. Estaba a punto de tratar de golpearlo cuando de pronto sintió que le ponían un trapo en la nariz y la boca, siguió moviéndose y tratando de liberarse, hasta que termino por perder la conciencia.


	15. Contacto

**.:+15+:.**

**.:+Contacto+:.**

Ya había amanecido y el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Amaya abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que la cama que estaba delante de ella estaba completamente hecha e intacta. Se paro de inmediato de la cama y corrió a despertar a su hija.

—Yuzuki…—la llamo mientras la movía para que despertara—Despierta.

La chica se removió un poco en la cama y luego abrió los ojos. Se asusto un poco al ver el rostro preocupado de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo para después frotarse los ojos.

—Nami no esta—dijo con un tono de voz muy angustiado—ayer antes de que tu llegaras me dijo que iría a caminar… Y no esta, yo creo que no regreso.

—Deja de preocuparte—dijo mientras volvía a acostarse y se cubría con la sabana—Seguramente ya se fue otra vez.

—No, no lo creo. Mira la cama—dijo mientras la contemplaba—esta completamente tendida… ¡¿Y si le paso algo!—dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Ya te dije que no—le contesto sin mirarla—seguramente se fue.

Amaya debió suponer que su hija no le tomaría la mayor importancia al hecho de que Nami no estuviera en su cama, pero la verdad era algo que le resultaba imposible, pues lo quisiera o no, ella era su hermana. Se quito la ropa de dormir para ponerse uno de sus hermosos vestidos para después salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa. Recordó que Nami le había dicho la noche anterior que iría a caminar un rato, así que pensó que podría encontrar algo que le dijera donde se había ido, o tal vez estaría ahí. Amaya camino rápidamente por la arena, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que la playa estaba completamente desierta, no había rastro alguno de su hija. Continúo caminando y entonces encontró algo que reconoció de inmediato. A pesar de estar bajo la arena, el brazalete amarillo que llevaba su hija el día anterior llamaba mucho la atención, se apresuró a recogerlo y vio que no parecía tener ninguna señal de que estuviera quebrado o roto, por lo que la chica no tenia razón para haberlo tirado.

Amaya estaba muy preocupada por su hija, su instinto de madre le decía que algo malo le había pasado, pero aun así no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer para encontrarla. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo hasta que llego a una pequeña plaza donde la gente solía reunirse para platicar y pasear un rato, pregunto a todas las personas que había ahí y describió a la chica, que aunque tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo con ella sabia perfectamente su forma de ser y sus características, pero nadie parecía haberla visto, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Tengo que hacer algo—pensó mientras se sentaba un momento para descansar—Pero no se me ocurre nada—dijo para si misma.

Luego de estarlo pensando por varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña probabilidad de que estuviera acompañando a Vivi, aunque eso no explicaría por qué su brazalete se encontraba tirado en la orilla del mar. Aun así se apresuró a buscar a Vivi, pero cuando la encontró se dio cuenta de que no estaba con ella, a decir verdad, la princesa ni siquiera la había visto desde la noche anterior.

— ¿Pero esta segura de que no regreso?—pregunto la princesa—Tal vez anda por ahí y usted no…

— ¡No!—la interrumpió la peli naranja—además mira, esto es de ella—dijo mientras le mostraba el brazalete—No creo que haya alguna razón para que lo deja en la playa.

—No, la verdad yo tampoco—dijo resignada—Pero entonces… ¿A dónde fue?

—No lo se…—dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas—Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada—dijo mientras se quedaba pensativa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, hasta que de pronto Amaya se paro de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Claro!—dijo con un semblante mucho mas relajado— ¿Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes?

Vivi se tardo un poco en procesar lo que acababa de ver, puesto que el animo de la madre de su amiga había cambiado radicalmente, por lo que supuso que debía de ser algo bueno. Ella también se paro de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a seguirla. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde se suponía las tres se quedarían a dormir. Entro sin llamar a la puerta y fue directamente hacia la maleta de Nami, de la cual comenzó a sacar toda la ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

—Disculpe señora…—dijo Vivi un poco desconcertada— ¿Qué esta haciendo?

—Estoy buscando algo—dijo mientras continuaba sacando cosas.

Las prendas de ropa continuaban saliendo de la maleta y un sinfín de cosas más, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Recordaba perfectamente que Nami le había dicho que sus amigos le habían dejado un den den mushi por si alguna vez los necesitaba no dudaran en llamarlos, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando.

Mientras en otro lado, no muy lejos de donde la madre de Nami se encontraba una chica se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro hasta que un sonido la obligo a que se parara.

—Buenas tardes—saludo una vos que le parecía muy conocida— ¿Con quien hablo?

— ¡Nami!—exclamo muy alegremente la arqueóloga— ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva casa?

—Disculpa, no soy Nami… Soy su mamá—dijo la voz que hablaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Disculpe…Su voz es bastante parecida—parecía un poco decepcionada— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Bueno…—tras decir eso hubo un gran silencio unos momentos—la verdad no lo se, ayer por la noche me dijo que quería ir a caminar a la playa—se le quebró la voz—no la eh visto desde entonces y yo creo que algo malo debió haberle pasado porque encontré su brazalete tirado en la arena…—sollozó—La verdad yo quería saber si no estaba con ustedes… Pensé que tal vez se había arrepentido y habría querido irse con ustedes… ¡Ya no sé que pensar!

—Bueno… Lamento decirle que Nami no esta aquí… No hemos tenido contacto con ella desde que dejamos la isla.

—Ahora estamos en otra isla…Pero yo quería pedirles que por favor me ayudaran a buscarla, ustedes son sus amigos…Después de todo supongo que la conocen mucho mejor que yo—su voz sonaba bastante triste.

Hubo un gran silencio durante varios minutos, tanto que Amaya pensó que la comunicación se había cortado.

—No se preocupe, dígame el nombre de la isla—dijo otra voz con bastante convicción—encontraremos a Nami cueste lo que cueste y este en donde este.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Bueno pues hasta aquí llega este capitulo que espero les haya gustado. Eh tenido unas cuantas horas libres en la universidad por lo que decidí ponerme a escribir, puesto que prometí que no me volvería a atrasar tanto con la historia, aun que debo admitir que me costó mucho trabajo hacer este capitulo, ya que me parece muy extraño que no haya reviews, puesto que con la otra cuenta me llegaban bastantes y también mensajes privados, pero aun así me da mucho gusto saber que hay muchas personas que leen mi historia y agradezco mucho a los que la están siguiendo y la han agregado a favoritos.**

**Espero poder traer la conti de este fic que ya falta poco para que termine u,u y pues espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Cuídense mucho. Nos leemos. Que Dios los bendiga a todos.**


	16. Oportunidad

**.:+16+:.**

**.:+Oportunidad+:.**

Abrió lo ojos con pesadez y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo sitio, llevaba mas dos días ahí… Dos días en los que no había querido probar bocado alguno… Dos días en los que cada vez se sentía peor. Le dolía la cabeza y nunca en su vida se había sentido con tan pocas fuerzas, si quiera cuando había padecido de aquella fiebre que le había provocado la picadura de un bicho extraño. Se levantó de la manta en la que estaba recostada y se sentó sobre ella. Observó atentamente su piel y se dio cuenta de que tenía un tono distinto, mas claro que su piel blanca, pero más bien era como un tono amarillento y tenias algunas heridas. Su vestido estaba sucio y roto de algunos lados, mientras que su cabello estaba realmente alborotado y lleno de tierra también. Sin embargo, dejo de contemplar su imagen en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había algo mucho más interesante frente a ella. Estaba consiente de que había sido secuestrada por dos hombres, uno no se encontraba ahí y lo mas probable era que hubiera salido en busca de comida, pero el que se suponía que tenia que estarla cuidando… ¡Estaba profundamente dormido!

Se paró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva en la que había estado metida todo ese tiempo. Cuando por fin salió, la luz del sol la cegó un poco a pesar de que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto, le resultaba un poco incomoda. Estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, por lo que no sabía exactamente a donde ir, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que por ningún motivo quería seguir permaneciendo ahí. A pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tenia hizo un gran esfuerzo por correr, para su mala suerte, estaba corriendo en dirección hacia el otro sujeto que la había secuestrado.

Un muchacho caminaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero por la expresión que tenia en el rostro se notaba una clara nota de enfado. Llevaba horas tratando de olvidarse de la plática que había tenido con uno de sus amigos, pero por más que trataba no lo conseguía. Acabo por sentarse debajo de un árbol que se encontraba en el espeso bosque y nuevamente las imágenes aparecieron en su mente como si de una película se tratara.

_Zoro había entrado con mucha prisa al camarote de los hombres. Luffy se encontraba en la hamaca recostado y con el sombrero tapándole la cara, al parecer no tenia intensión alguna de pararse._

—_Nami a sido secuestrada—le soltó sin ningún tipo de rodeos._

_Cuando Luffy escuchó aquello no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, era como si algo de pronto lo hubiera atravesado… Pero aun así, había otra cosa también que le impidió razonar de otra manera._

—_¿Y?—pregunto como si no le importara en lo absoluto._

—_¡¿Cómo que y?!—Se exalto un poco—¿No vas a correr a buscarla?_

—_¿Por qué haría eso?—le respondió de una manera muy fría._

—_¡Porque es lo que siempre haces! ¡Vas y la ayudas… Sea lo que sea!_

—_Nami ya no es mas mi navegante—se quito el sombrero de la cara para mirarlo—Nos es mi obligación estar cuidando de ella._

—_Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que piensas?—pregunto Zoro con un tono muy serio._

_Luffy no le respondió nada simplemente asintió._

—_¿Te has dado cuenta de todo lo que a pasado desde que esa bruja se fue?—pregunto mientras se sentaba en un silla que estaba cerca._

—_No entiendo a que te refieres._

—_Por Dios hasta un idiota como tú lo notaria Luffy—suspiro—Te la pasas aquí encerrado todo el día, no sales mas que cuando es hora de comer, si quiera te has dignado a preguntar si vamos a bien en la ruta porque te recuerdo que esa gata se encargaba de eso… Ninguno sabemos si vamos en la dirección correcta a la siguiente isla… ¡Y parece como si no te importara en lo absoluto!—se alteró un poco—¿Tan apegado estabas a ella que ahora hasta tu sueño te parece insignificante si no esta contigo?_

—_Cállate, Zoro—le ordenó. Al parecer su amigo había dado en el punto justo._

—_¡Pero lo peor no es eso!—lo ignoro por completo mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado—Si tanto la extrañas… ¿Por qué no vas por ella?_

—_¡Si la extraño o no eso no es asunto tuyo!—le grito con mucha molestia—Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia._

—_Como sea—se encogió de hombros—Solo venia a avisarte que los chicos están muy preocupados por ella… Así que hemos decidido ir con su madre para ayudarle a buscarla._

—_Hagan lo que quieran—le respondió de una manera muy desinteresada—Me tiene sin cuidado. Solo asegúrense de que volvemos de nuevo hacia la ruta en que estábamos en cuanto terminen._

Tan pronto como el recuerdo termino de proyectarse en su cabeza se paró de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a golpear y patear todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor, estaba claramente enojado. Cuando por fin se tranquilizo un poco escucho algo que lo dejo inmóvil.

—¡Ese estúpido no sirve para nada!—escucho que decía una voz claramente enojada.

Luffy se acercó mas al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio que se trataba de un hombre que traía un costal, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue que en el piso justo a un lado de él se encontraba una chica, pero no era una chica cualquiera, era una que él reconocería en cualquier lado y el cualquier circunstancia, una que identificó de inmediato a pesar de la ropa rasgada, el cabello alborotado y la piel sucia y llena de heridas. Solo verla en ese estado le causó una ira muy grande.

—Ahora… ¿Como se supone que te lleve de regreso si tengo que cargar toda esta comida?—le decía a la chica que yacía en el suelo desmayada.

—No vas a llevártela a ninguna parte—dijo mientras se aproximaba.

Luffy estaba tan enojado que no dudo un segundo en golpear al hombre con el que estaba. No le fue muy difícil derrotarlo, puesto que era un sujeto realmente débil, no tenía poderes de akuma no mí, era un humano ordinario, pero entonces recordó que Nami también lo era y pensó que seguramente no había tenido su clima tack cuando había pasado todo.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su navegante y vio que estaba muy herida. Tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla izquierda y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Luffy la tomó en sus brazos y le aparto los desaliñados cabellos de la cara.

—Prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti… Que nunca perderías tu sonrisa—dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos—Siempre tuviste razón… Soy un idiota…—lloró aun mas—Te quiero Nami…

**Olis n_n**

**Bueno pues tal como pueden leer, aquí se acaba este capi que espero les haya gustado y disfrutarán leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y pues solo quiero decir que le voy a echar mucho de menos a esta historia, puesto que faltan escasos cuatro capítulos para que termine y aun que una amiga me dijo que hiciera un segunda temporada… Aun no estoy muy segura de que es lo que hare… ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas hermosas personas que me han dejado reviews y me han agregado a favoritos y que además siguen la historia :D de verdad que estoy agradecida con todas y cada una, y aunque por alguna extraña razón (la cual desconozco) los reviews no aparecen en la pagina, pero tengan por seguro que todos y cada uno los leo en cuanto me llegan al correo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por todo y espero que hasta ahorita la historia les haya agradado. Cuidense mucho, los quiero. Que Dios los bendiga n_n**


	17. Visitas Inesperadas

**.:+17+:.**

**.:+Visitas inesperadas+:.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación completamente vacía y desconocida, pero para fortuna de ella, estaba en una cama muy blanda y cómoda.

—No se preocupe—escucho que dijo una voz desde el exterior del cuarto—ella estará bien. Seguramente no ha comido desde que desapareció, es por eso que esta tan pálida, y las heridas que tiene no son graves, pero debe tener cuidado de que no se infecten. Bastara con las vitaminas y medicamentos que le deje, es importante que tenga una buena alimentación también.

—Muchas gracias—contesto una voz de mujer—de verdad que se lo agradezco mucho.

—Descuide, Nami es una amiga muy querida. Por favor dígale en cuanto despierte que tenemos cosas que hacer pero vendremos a visitarla después.

—Claro que sí, descuide.

Nami no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas cuando escucho esa conversación. Indiscutiblemente esa era la voz de Chopper, y seguramente los demás también deberían estar ahí. Sus amigos la habían ayudado, no tenía la certeza de eso, pero lo presentía, los conocía a la perfección y de alguna manera… Siempre se las arreglaban para llegar hasta donde ella estaba y hacer que todo estuviera bien. Quiso pararse de la cama y salir corriendo antes de que se fueran, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un tobillo y una mano vendados y un montón de banditas cubriendo heridas, así que pensó que si lo hacía… Saldría regañada, si no era por Chopper, seria por su madre, por lo que decidió quedarse en donde estaba. Se volvió a tapar cuidadosamente con las mantas y mientras escucho como los pasos de varias personas se alejaban, creyó que su madre iría a verla, pero no fue así, ya que en su lugar había entrado por la puerta una persona que nunca pensó que iría a verla.

— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto con una voz que mostraba preocupación.

—Bien… Creo—por un momento lo dudó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo tratar de ser amable con mi… ¿Hermana?—dijo Yuzuki mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Nami.

—Sí… Supongo.

—Oye lamento todo lo que ha pasado últimamente—sus palabras parecían ser sinceras.

—Descuida, realmente no es la primera vez que me secuestran… O que me hieren—soltó una pequeña risita.

—Eso no es gracioso…—le espetó—de todas formas, no me refería a eso, sino a la forma en la que te eh tratado… Definitivamente, no ha sido la mejor.

Nami no contesto nada, aunque literalmente estaba con la boca abierta.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?—pregunto la rubia.

—La verdad nunca en mi vida pensé que me dirías esto.

—Estas en todo tu derecho de pensar eso, es por eso que quiero pedirte una disculpa. La verdad siempre había querido una hermana con la que pudiera platicar, pero… Cuando nuestra madre te encontró… Ella estaba tan contenta que la verdad por un momento me sentí muy sola, pero luego me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo te había tomado cariño cuando vi que ese chico entro contigo toda llena de sangre y…

— ¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico?—pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

—El que te trajo aquí, parecía estar realmente preocupado por ti, no dejaba de decirte que tenías que estar bien porque no quería perderte.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

—No se supone que lo hagas, estabas desmayada.

—Oh, eso lo explica.

—Bueno entonces… ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

—Claro que si—le contesto con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa pequeña platica, ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre diferente cosas. Nami le contaba a Yuzuki sobre las cosas que había visto en sus viajes y también por las que había pasado. No toco para nada la historia de Arlong, solo se había limitado a decir que la mujer que la había criado junto a Nojiko había muerto cuando ambas eran muy pequeñas. Las dos estaban platicando muy tranquilamente cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

—Nami, que gusto que hayas despertado ya—dijo su madre para después ir a donde estaba y darle un fuerte abrazo—me da tanto gusto como que las dos ya se estén llevando bien—abrazo también a su otra hija.

—Sí, espero que además de ser hermanas podamos ser amigas.

—Si—volvió a sonreír la peli naranja.

—Bueno Yuzuki, ahora quiero que dejes un momento a tu hermana porque ha venido alguien a visitarla—le dedico una alegre sonrisa a Nami.

Amaya tomo a Yuzuki de la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña y la guio hasta la puerta.

—Adelante, Nami esta despierta, puedes pasar—le sonrió para después alejarse en compañía de su hija.

Nami se volvió de inmediato en dirección a la puerta y se quedó asombrada por lo que estaba viendo. Luffy estaba parado justo frente a ella, y a pesar de que estaba un poco lejos, pudo darse cuenta de que tenía una expresión muy seria, cosa que era muy rara en él, parecía como si aún estuviera enojado con ella. Luffy comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama donde se encontraba la peli naranja, cuando llego hasta ella ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Nami quería decir algo, pero no podía, no se le ocurría nada que decir.

—¡¿Se puede saber porque has hecho esto?!—le grito mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros—¡Creí que eras inteligente, pero eres una tonta!

—Pero Luffy… Yo…—quería responderle pero estaba asustada.

—¡¿Caminando tú sola en la playa cuando ya era tarde y estaba completamente solo?!

Luffy todavía seguía hablando sin parar cuando Nami lo miro completamente asombrada, pero se sentía feliz… Aunque en cierta forma la estuviera regañando. Como pudo se hinco sobre la cama y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo, se lastimo el tobillo pero no le importó, lo abraso tan fuerte como muchas veces había querido y nunca lo había hecho.

—No sabes lo mucho que te eché de menos…—dijo sin apartarse de él.


	18. Hablar

**.:+18+:.  
**

**.:+Hablar+:.**

—Yo también te eché de menos—dijo sin dejar de abrazarla—, realmente no tienes una idea de cuánto.

Nami estaba muy sorprendida, si bien no esperaba que Luffy le respondiera algo como eso, estaba segura de que realmente lo decía porque lo sentía, puesto que él no era esa clase de persona. Luffy por el contrario se preguntaba que más debía decirle a Nami, puesto que no se le ocurría nada y tampoco tenía la más remota idea, pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro era de que no quería volver a estar lejos de ella, quería viajar a su lado como hasta hacia poco tiempo lo habían hecho, pero, eso era lo que él quería… ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

El moreno deshizo el abrazo y se apartó de ella en el momento en que recordó que la peli naranja ahora tenía una familia que había demostrado quererla mucho y por la cual ella había decidido abandonar su vida de pirata.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto un poco extrañada.

—Nada—le respondió rápidamente—recordé algo, eso es todo.

Nami estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente alguien abrio la puerta.

—Creo que volveré luego—dijo una voz.

—No—se apresuró a decir Luffy—la verdad yo ya me iba—dijo para después caminar hacia la puerta.

Nami pronuncio su nombre con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, pero el aludido solo se detuvo un momento sin mirarla, luego de eso continuo con su camino hasta que salió de la habitación. La chica puso una cara triste y luego se sentó en la cama. Había olvidado que alguien más estaba en el cuarto hasta que la persona se acercó a ella.

—Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que vendrías a visitarme, Zoro—

—Guarda silencio mujer, realmente no eh venido aquí por mi gusto—dijo mientras tomaba una silla cercana y se sentaba en ella.

— ¿Quieres dinero prestado?

— ¡No! ¡Por Dios!—se quejó— ¿Es que solo piensas en el dinero?

—Bueno, bueno. Ya cálmate—se cruzó de brazos —y se supone que la enojona soy yo…

—Si lo eres.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!—parecía el inicio de una discusión de las que hacía mucho tiempo no tenían.

— ¡Basta! No eh venido aquí para pelear contigo, se trata de algo mucho más importante.

—Bueno, entonces dilo y ya.

Zoro se quedó observando durante unos minutos a Nami y entonces se hizo la misma pregunta que Luffy se había hecho antes… ¿Qué era lo que la peli naranja quería realmente? ¿De verdad quería quedarse en un solo lugar el resto de su vida? ¿Qué pasaría si le ofrecían ser navegante de la tripulación otra vez? ¿Lo aceptaría?

—Deja de mirarme y dilo.

—Se trata de Luffy—le contesto de inmediato—Estuvo muy decaído desde que dejaste el barco, realmente te extrañaba mucho… Eso sin mencionar los problemas por los que pasamos por no tener una navegante…

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

—Nada en especial—se encogió de hombros—pero, a Luffy no le cayó nada bien haberse enojado contigo, y por lo que eh sabido a ti tampoco, así que creo que deberían hablar, así por lo menos uno de ustedes estará tranquilo.

—Gracias—fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—Bueno entonces me voy—dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentada—recupérate pronto.

— ¡Zoro!—lo llamó.

— ¿Qué?—se volvió para verla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí?

—No lo sé, supongo que solo un par de días… Venimos aquí para encontrarte, apareciste y se podría decir que ya está logrado el objetivo, pero supongo que Luffy es el que decide eso.

—Entiendo… Muchas gracias.

Luego de escuchar eso Zoro salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Nami se quedó sentada en su cama procesando todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado hasta ese momento, pero solo comenzó a confundirse aún más. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su estómago estaba haciendo ruidos. Ahora que lo recordaba, hacía varios días que no habia comido nada, por lo que salió con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina, donde encontró a su madre preparando comida.

—Huele delicioso—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te agrade—le devolvió la sonrisa—espero que tengas hambre—dijo mientras dejaba un plato de comida frente a la joven que ya se había ocupado un lugar en la mesa—por cierto, estuve hablando con tu amigo, el que usa un sombrero de paja.

— ¿Luffy?—dijo para después comenzar a comer.

—Sí, me dijo que partirán mañana temprano—dijo Amaya mientras observaba como su hija continuaba comiendo—así que lo eh invitado a él y a sus demás amigos a un festejo que habrá en el palacio real, todos están muy contentos de que hayas regresado con bien aunque apenas te conocen, pero realmente en Viví la que lo ha estado organizando… ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para asistir en la noche?

—Claro—sonrió—debo agradecerle a Vivi, siempre ha sido muy buena persona—dijo para después tomar un pedazo de carne y meterlo en su boca.

—Sí, es una buena chica. Hija, ¿te importaría si te dejo un rato sola? tengo que ir a arreglar unas cuantas cosas, no tardare mucho.

—Descuida—le sonrió—estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—Cuídate mucho—dijo para después darle un beso en la frente.

Nami se quedó sentada observando su plato de comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que indiscutiblemente le importaba más que su hambre… _Se ira mañana_, pensó con tristeza_. Si quiero hablar con él tiene que ser dentro de unas cuantas horas._


	19. Sin Nombre

**.:+19+:.**

**.:+Sin nombre+:.**

— ¡De verdad que me encanta!—exclamo de una manera que mostraba mucho entusiasmo—no estoy acostumbrada a cosas así, pero de verdad que me agrada.

Nami estaba muy emocionada viendo el hermoso vestido que segundos atrás había sacado de una caja blanca. Era largo, de colores dorado y negro. Extraple y con una abertura del lado izquierdo que dejaba ver una parte de la pierna de la peli naranja.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?—solo lo pregunto para estar más segura, ya que todo indicaba que sí—no sabía si te sentaría bien ese color pero veo que sí.

—Gracias—mostro una amplia sonrisa a su madre—Pero además la forma que tiene… Me gusta, de verdad que sí, siento que va conmigo.

—Qué bueno—le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija—la idea es que lo uses esta noche, te verás preciosa.

Nami se volvió para ver un pequeño reloj que estaba en una mesa, y se dio cuenta de que marcaba las 3:45 PM. Realmente tampoco faltaba tanto para la noche, y ella no era de las chicas que tardaran mil horas en arreglarse, estaba por decir que iría a su cuarto, pero su madre le sugirió que se fuera a dar un buen baño para que no se les hiciera tarde después, por lo que la peli naranja alisto sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras Nami se bañaba Amaya salió rápidamente en la calle, tenía que encontrarse con alguien importante, pero desde luego no quería que su hija lo supiera, puesto que, por lo menos hacia ese momento, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Tubo que caminar durante aproximadamente unos quince minutos, pero para su fortuna, cuando llego a su destino, ya había una persona que la estaba esperando.

—Buenas tardes—saludo cortésmente a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

—Buenas tardes—una voz le devolvió el saludo—Ya lo arregle todo—sonrió—estará en la playa, le dije que a las seis… ¿Esta bien?

—Está perfecto—le devolvió la sonrisa. Al parecer estaba muy emocionada—Muchas gracias.

—No hay porque, espero que todo salga bien.

—Yo también.

Amaya se entretuvo platicando durante unos cuantos minutos, pero luego se despidió y se apresuró a volver a la casa. Lo primero que vio cuando entro en la vivienda, fue a una chica peli naranja que traía puesto el hermoso vestido que ella se había encargado de elegir. Amaya cruzo la puerta y no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendida, ya había visto a su hija antes con vestido diferente, pero con ninguno se había visto tan linda como con ese.

— ¿Cómo me queda?—pregunto mientras daba un par de vueltas.

—Bello. Realmente precioso.

—Muchas gracias, mamá—fue hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Amaya se lo devolvió.

—Bueno…—dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos—Como veo que ya estas lista y que aún falta un poco de tiempo para la fiesta, me gustaría que me acompañaras a hacer unas cuantas cosas… ¿Quieres?—pregunto, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Claro—le sonrió—pero…. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Ya lo veras—dijo mientras la empujaba un poco para que la chica comenzara a caminar.

Nami siguió a su mamá, la acompaño a todos lados donde ella le pidió, pero se dio cuenta de que durante aproximadamente hora y media simplemente se habían dedicado a ir de compras, platicar con algunas personas y comer toda clase de dulces que les vendieran en la plaza que había en el parque, y ahora estaban ahí, paradas en la playa contemplando las olas del mar.

—Recuerdo cuando eras una bebe—dijo Amaya mientras daba un pequeño recorrido por la orilla de la playa— solía traerte aquí para que escucharas el sonido de las olas, a veces te hacia dormir, o si estabas llorando hacia que te calmaras—se volvió para ver a Nami—creo que desde siempre te gusto el mar… Siempre estuviste destinada a… Lo que eras.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?—pregunto confusa.

—Mi niña, siempre desee con todo mi corazón encontrarte y que vivieras conmigo —dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos— pero ahora me pregunto si eso es lo que tu realmente quieres.

— ¿Pero de que hablas?—pregunto un poco nerviosa— toda mi vida me pregunte quien era mi verdadera familia… Y ahora que la encontré…

—Sí, nos encontraste—la interrumpió— Y siempre nos vas a tener—le sonrió cálidamente—pero quiero que seas feliz—le dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo—Y… Algo me dice que tu felicidad está al lado de él. —dijo mientras miraba a alguien fijamente.

Nami dio media vuelta y entonces vio a lo que su madre se refería. Muy a lo lejos, Luffy estaba cómodamente sentado en la arena de la playa, algo que le pareció completamente raro, puesto que había un banquete enorme para él y el resto de la tripulación que lo esperaba en el castillo, y conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, ya debería de estar atascándose de comida o por lo menos estar caminando por ahí, nunca sentado sin hacer nada y tan pensativo.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando recién te encontró, se nota que te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti—dijo sin dejar de verlo—Además recuerdo lo triste que te veías cuando me dijiste que había tomado muy mal que dejaras el barco… ¿Por qué no vas y tratas de arreglar las cosas?

—Pero es que yo…

—Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, si aun después de eso quieres quedarte aquí… Las puertas de nuestra casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti. —luego de eso le di un beso en la mejilla y se marchó dejándola sola.

Nami se quedó muy pensativa, pero no podía dejar de contemplar la imagen de Luffy, pocas veces lo había visto así, tan quieto y tan callado… Tan pensativo. Tal vez su madre había tratado de ayudarla, pero ciertamente, le había dejado la cabeza mucho más enredada de lo que ya de por si la tenía desde el día en que había decidido dejar a la tripulación para quedarse con ella, pe algo si estaba segura, y ese algo era de que quería hablar con él.

**¡Hola!**

**Un solo capitulo y esta historia termina, le echaré mucho de menos :'( pero bueno, esta nota es para decirles que disculpen el nombre del capítulo xD es que la verdad no se me ocurría ninguno así que por eso no lo tiene, pero si a ustedes se les ocurre alguno háganmelo saber en un review o en un mp **** nuevamente muchas gracias por sus lecturas. Los quiero mucho a todos.**

**¡MIL GRACIAS!**


End file.
